Unspoken Twin
by dragonswing81
Summary: The Potter Twins, after ten years of seclusion return to the Wizardry World, but who is more shocked by their return? The Twins or their world. Hinting of abuse and possible darker things to come. Harry's twin point of view. 3/28/2017 NEW CHAPTERS start of second year.
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Disclaimer:** I'll say this once this is a fanfiction based off the stories of Harry Potter. Having said this tale will be of OC Calla Lily Potter 'Caley'. Harry's younger twin by a half hour.

 **Chapter One: Number Four Privot Drive**

* * *

With a startled gasp a small wisp of a raven hair girl with a silvery blond patch over the right side of her forehead. Brushed the streak of silver that had fallen down over her right eye to sit behind her ear. Said streak of hair had been a source of many headaches and problems for Caley. No matter what her Aunt Petunia tried to do it. It just would not go away. No amount of hair dye or boot polish would change it for long, usually within an hour or so it'd like as if nothing was done to it.

The kids at school would tease her by calling her a 'Munster' on account that it looked like the mother's hair from the shows hair. At first she didn't mind be cause the character's name was Lily, just like her own Mother's name and it was her middle as well.

Calla Lily Potter was her name on account her Mom's family had a tradition that dated back over a dozen or so generations that the daughters were named for flowers.

She was name after said flower so her Mom's name would be her middle. Just as her father's name was her twin Harry's middle. Harry James Potter. Strangely he had a jagged scar in the same area on his forehead as her silver blond patch. His hair was an unruly mess of jet black hair that just could not be tamed. Much as hers was until it grew out to the point it could be pulled into tails or braided. Which on most days it was. Seeing as how it was kept a shoulder length so as it can be 'managed' unlike brother's. The downside was that their cousin Dudley would always have a means of torturing her by grabbing and yanking her hair whenever he wished.

You see their Aunt Petunia doted on her son's every want and wish. Where as Caley and her brother, Harry, were sneered or looked down upon. Caley learned early on that her protest would only make things worst. If she tried to speak ill of her Aunt's Dudley she'd either get smacked or her Aunt's belt to her bottom. Small it made be compared to Uncle Vernon's wide and rather long one. What made it worst was that Caley was always in a skirt or dress **. 'No respectable lady wares trousers** ', Her Aunt would snap if she mention any wanting to wear jeans or slacks.

So with a quick shove into the side room, door closed, bent over her knee and flip of the skirt near instant welted bottom and none the wiser. So comes as no surprise that she no longer voice any protest to my cousin grabbing my hair tails. Not that it would do much good for since living with their Aunt and Uncle whenever she did try to speak it was a stuttering mess of half words and long pauses.

She was just glad Dudley didn't punch her like he does Harry. She only gets kicked in the shins. Hence her preference for knee high sock to hide her bruised and swollen shins. Caley's socks are about the only thing she has that aren't second or third hand, hand-me-downs. For the bloody hell her sleeping mat was in the pantry. Yes, that's right a Shiki Futon to be accurate. Uncle Vernon from at a yard sale on his way home from work five years ago when an older Asian family moved away. The Family had used it as a easy hide away spare bed for guest. Caley got it because the cupboard under the stairs way getting too small for both Harry and her to sleep there.

With such treatment you shouldn't be surprised when she basically stopped speaking. Seeing anytime Caley did she'd end up with welts or bruises. Not speaking didn't stop Harry and her from communicating. Some how all Caley had to do was touch Harry on his hand or his arm, and he'd know what she wanted him to know. It must have been a twin thing.

What about when they started school you would think a red flag would of pop up then. Well yeah it did, but the Dursleys were sneaky prats.

They said she must be a self mute or something. On account of the trauma from seeing her parents' death. Seeing as Harry and her were in the car during their the drunk car accident that killed our parents. The 'PRATS' even stressed their parents were the ones drunk. Some how Caley knew that it was a lie. Whenever she heard mention of their parents deaths, She would vaguely see blood red eyes and a bright gnarlish green flash.

The school bought the story hook, line, sinker and all. The school had Harry and Caley taking sign language classes on top of the regular classes. As well as maybe looking into a therapy animal. The Dursleys scoff a the idea after hearing how much one cost. Instead opted for her keep one of their babysitter Ms. Figg's newest kittens. He was a strange grey and black tabby with extra long black tufts on the tips of his ears, and around his mouth. Ms. Figg mentioned he was a kneazle cat. I called him Tom Tildrum from _The King of the Cats fable_ that Ms. Figg would read to them at nap time.

Tom or Harry were about the only words Caley would say at anything above a whisper level and Tom could almost always be found by her side. At school he'd have a harness with leash near attached to her. The school even kept a litter box in the handicap stall of the girl's loo nearest to her classroom . All Her teacher could understand signs and she was always paired with either Harry or another girl who was deaf in their grade, but the deaf girl's family moved to America half-way through their second year of primary. She and Caley only got along because they both signed. But she always looked down on Caley for her frayed and patched outdate clothes.

* * *

Caley was not looking forward to waking up today seeing as it was Dudley's eleventh birthday. That meant that things would be worst today. Caley didn't know how he can behave worst then the pampered spoiled fat arse he already was, but he could a regular spawn of Hades on his birthdays. At least Aunt and Uncle were only taking him and his friend on an outing to the zoo. Harry, Tom and her were going to Ms. Figg's for the day, while they were gone. Its not that Harry and her enjoyed going to Ms. Figg's house, it smelt of over used litter boxes and old cabbage. It was just that there was nothing to do. All her storybooks were weird and nothing like the few the Dursleys had and any of the others were weirder still _Household Charms for the Average Squib By Burthole Tooken_ or _Medicinal potions Even a Squib Can Make By Thearode Godshire, Potions on the Stovetop By Riklin Bagathal_ , and other titles stranger than those. when asked Ms. Figg said some were hers, But most of the others she said had belonged to her parents or late brother.

But going to Ms. Figg's today was not to be. She had called after Dudley through a tantrum over only getting 35 presents this year instead of last year's 37. I'd be lucky to get to packs of socks and new unmentionables as would Harry. Not to mention we'd still have to prep the meal with no cake unlike today where Harry had to make the meal. While Caley the three tiered cake of chocolate and German fudge that Dudley loved, Aunt could never get the tiers to look ever nor without burning it a bit. We've been on kitchen prep duty since our cooking wasn't the equivalent of food poison. Harry got stuck with the easier to make foods, if the recipe was harder then pancakes or a package meal it fell to Caley to make, because to either took Harry too long to make or would be near inedible some how. Still better then most of what Aunt could make.

* * *

The trip to the zoo was just as bad as Caley thought it would be. Don't get her wrong it was great to get to go to the zoo. It would have been enjoyable if it weren't for the Dursley's and having to ride in the boot of the car because of Dudley's friend sat on the back bench with him and Harry. They kept shoving Harry into the door at every turn. I was slightly glad to be in the boot rather than on the bench with Dudley's creepy friend Peirs. She would sometime catch him giving her leering grins and her over hearing other girls say that he got caught trying to look up girls' skirts from under the gymnasium bleachers during assemblies.

When they got to the zoo she grabbed on to Harry's arm as much for his sake as my own. Neither of them do well in large crews so uses to being hidden away in their cupboard or pantry all the time they guessed.

At least the trip was shaping up better than they had been expecting it to. Harry and her were mostly ignored as long as they didn't get too close or that far behind the Dursleys and guest.

Harry and her even got to have some lemon ice (the cheapest thing on the zoo restaurant's menu). Thing were going good until the reptile habitat. Dudley and Peirs were gaulking at a boa constrictor that wasn't responding to their yelling or banging it's enclosures glass.

It wasn't until Harry apologized for there relatives' behavior that it moved. At the same time I heard a hissing and an ache in my forehead. Harry continued to talk to the snake. It was strange she would swear Harry was making hissing sounds yet I knew the words he was saying. When Dudley turned and saw the snake moving he rushed back over knocking both of us to the ground. Both Harry and I looked back up to Dudley. They both wished, no WILLED something to happen to the fat lard.

Next thing they knew the place went bonkers. Some how Dudley fell through the snake's protective glass into its confine and into the its small pool. All while the snake slithered out. Causing everyone to run in panic as Harry and I sat frozen. As the snake slithered by us it stopped turned to Harry who Caley was holding on to and hissed at him. Yet in her head Caley heard "Thanzzz, I'm of to zzzee Bazzzzzil". I nearly fainted at that.

But at that moment she heard pounding on glass, turned and saw Dudley trapped behind the glass as the snake was, but moments ago. She nudged Harry, who laughed when he saw Dudley.

It took twenty minutes to get Dudley out of the enclosure the zookeeper kept having uses with the lock and key. Then it took another half hour to find Peirs who was stuck up a tree that the snake had chased him in to while he had ran away scream like more of a girl than Caley was.

Once back to the Dursley's house. Caley may live there, but she can hardly stomach calling it home. Harry and her were locked in to their respective enclosures for nearly two weeks. Only let out to cook, clean, and uses of the washroom.

A few day after being let out weird things began to happen. She was making lunch when Harry walked down the hall to pick up the post that came through the slot. When he pick the mail up he found a surprise a letter addressed to him and another to Caley. While walking by he handed Caley's to her unnoticed by anyone. It was as Harry handed the rest of the stack to Vernon that Dudley saw Harry's letter and snatched it. Shouting about it, Dudley gave it to Vernon. Caley quickly lowered her's below the counter

 _ **Ms. C.L. Potter**_

 _ **The Pantry Floor**_

 _ **4 Privet Drive**_

 _ **Little Whinging,**_

 _ **Surrey**_

During the commotion she opened th letter and began to read it.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

 _ **of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Cl...**_

That was as far as she got before it was ripped from her hands by Petunia. She made to protest, but Petunia gave a look that promised a belting like none other for her if she did. Tearing up Caley ran to the pantry to the corner behind her small floor futon to hide and cried as Harry protested for his letter. Over the course of the next few days more letters came. Through the mailslot, then windows and finally erupting out of the fireplace.

* * *

Then began their trek to a shack on a wind and rain swept island. It was there on the dirt floor huddled next to Harry that Dudley's fancy digital watch chimed midnight signaling that it was July 31st their eleventh birthday "Happy Birthday Caley" Harry spoke.

"Happy bbbirthda Arrrry" She stutter whispered.

He drew her close and kissed the top of my head.

It was then a loud bang at the door, follow by an even louder bang and the door groaned...

* * *

 **A/N:** Revised 3/30/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 2:**

A/N: Beta tester wanted. Sorry for any unintentional spelling or grammar error that are not meant to be there as per speech or thought pattern.

 _'Caley's signing'_

* * *

 _It was then a loud bang at the door, follow by a loud bang and the door groaned..._

A third bang and the door was on the ground and a giant shadow loomed in the door. At the sight of the hulking figure hunching over to step in the door Harry and Caley got up off the ground and tuck themselves in the shadow of the fireplace next to the wall. Caley hid farther behind Harry. She could hear a booming muttering about Harry being bigger in the middle and Harry step out from where we were hidden.

Then Veron's angry voice and some yelling and a boom of a gun. I felt a tremble go through me until a hand genitally touch my shoulder. In an instant I knew it was Harry's hand. "Caley I think it will be ok." He spoke gesturing me to get up and come out from hiding

As I stepped out I saw the largest person I'd ever seen. He spoke of a place call Hogwarts as handing us a copy of the letters that had been chasing us for nearly a week and then about our parents. Veron started yelling again about having beaten this rubbish out of us. Than Petunia sneered at me when she spoke of our mother being a witch and doubling her efforts to us of magic to keep me from being like my mother.

I felt an anger I had never felt, before I knew it the shack was trembling and rattling. At that moment Tom jumped into my arms with a meow. Upon catching him I started to calm as he purred in my arms. Harry then pulled me into a hug.

While calming down I barely noticed that Hagrid had gotten Harry and I out of the shack and into a rowboat heading back to show to take us to collect our school supplies and gear to attend the upcoming year at Hogwarts. In matter of hours we were whisked away to London and standing outside a pub call the Leaky Cauldron.

Upon stepping in the pub the bartender reconsidered Hagrid and asked if he want a drink. Hagrid replied, "Sorres on ofistchal bisnuts or Hogwarts. Gott'n ta git da Potters here dar schull gear and all." It was a little hard to hear his slurred spoken words.

Once their last name was spoken Everyone was wanting to say or touch Harry for some reason I couldn't fathom. It just made me cling to Harry all the more and bury my face into his back to avoid hyperventilating. I was never good with large crowds. My mind was screaming when I looked up and saw the hands coming towards us. It...was... too... much.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I would of jumped in freight if I had not known that hand. It was a lifeline I would know anywhere. It was Harry's hand.

Hagrid then lead us through the pub and out the back to a brick wall. He pulled out his umbrella to tap it against the wall in a certain pattern. Once he lowered his umbrella the wall began to move.

 _'Wicked,_ _ **'**_ I signed to Harry

"Yeah I'll say magic is wicked" Harry replied

 _'Where to first?'_

"Hagrid, Caley wants to know where we are going first? I want to know How we can afford anything we have no money."

"Well, we go'n ta Gringott's the Wizdaring bank. Das warer yar parents ledt yar gold."

Walking down the strange looking street i couldn't help, but to cling to Harry's arm the street was too crowded for my liking. We walked upto a large multi-story white marble building. Once we stepped inside I saw nasty looking creatures that were slightly taller than me.

Just as I was about to sign my next thought Harry asked it, "Hagrid what are these creatures?"

"Carefell wat ya say, but dae ar Goblins. Dae can be nasty, but efishant." We walked from the entry down multipal rows of tables and desk stacked with ledgers, coins, and scales.

It was to the highest standing desk that Hagrid took us to "Da Potter twins wish to make a witdraw." Hagrid spoke to the goblin at the desk.

"And do they have their keys?" The goblin inquired.

"Justa secon." Hagrid said as he fumble around in his pockets to produce two small golden keys. "Hera dae ar,..oh here," Pulling a letter out of an inner pocket, "Dis a ledder fum Dumbledore abut a package in ya nose witch vault ofishal Hogwarts biznuts."

"Yes, yes if the Potters will step over here." The goblin gestured to a side door. "We'll just need to verify who they are and we'll be on our way."

The room they were led to had a table with a couple of crystal bowls of water. The goblin looked at each key then place them each in a bowl. The water turned blues, "Good they are authentic. Now if you'd prick a finger so a few drops of blood in the bowl with your key to prove you are who, you say you are and we will be off to your trust vaults." The goblin held out a silver needle to Harry and I.

We both pricked our middle left finger and held it over our respective bowl so as three drops fell. The water in both bowls went from blue to clears. "Good you are, who you are. We may proceed. If you'll follow Griphook, he'll escort you to your values." gesturing to a dark haired goblin that was shorter than me, that stood in the room's entryway. "Once you are done down below we'll return here to conclude our business."

We we're lead through what seamed like a short maze to this strange cart and rail system. They had Harry and I sit in the two seat next to the goblin operator seat and Hagrid seat in the two seats behind. Once we were all seated Griphook barely gave warning before the cart launched forward. My heart felt like it was in my throat and my stomach dropped to my feet as we sped through darken tunnels. With sharp turns and drops. I was near to throwing up when we stopped.

"Vault 687 Potter Trust Vault. This is the only Potter vault you'll have access to until yours' fifteenth birthday." Griphook explained as he opened the vault door to reveil a large chamber with a mountain of gold coins stacked taller than I was.

 _'How much do we have to take for supplies and schooling cost?"_ I signed as I explored the vault.

"Hagrid how much should we take to pay for our supplies and school cost?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Blimmey, did cha know ya parents paid in fullya schooling when ya were born. This is to inchure ya want not." Hagrid slurred in reply

It was then that i reach the backside of the golden mound to find two trunks and a book shelf the trunks were marked 'J. Potter' and 'L. Evans'. Our mom and dad's school trunks. I got so excited that I ran to find Harry "HHHHAArry" I gave an excited stutter tha tif it was anyone else would of been a normal speaking volume.

"Caley what is it? Find something?" Harry asked.

"YYes mo.." Nervously switching back to signing, ' _Mom and Dad's school trunks and alot of books.'_

Griphook came around with us "Those two trunks are both enchanted with an expantion spell for more storage. Lighting spells to greatly reduce their weight as well as shrinking spells to make them a quarter their normal size for travel. The spell needed to shrink and enlarge is exempt fro the Underage Magic Restrictions. Before either of you ask everything in this vault is yours to do with as you please."

 _'Could we have some coin changed to pounds?'_

"Brilliant. Mr. Griphook would it be possible to exchange some gold for pounds to use in the muggle world."

"Yes you may we exchange currencies of all kinds for a minor fee."

Before we climbed aboard the cart again, we found half of the books need for school on the book shelves. Plus a few others we thought either sounded interesting or might have more reference matter to better explain or introduce ourselves to magic. Griphook mentioned that once we returned to the surface level a low level clerk would be tasted with placing our names on the trunks.

Once back in the cart we sped of to another vault that Hagrid had to retrieve a package for Professor Dumbledore. Once done with vault 713 we began our return trip to the surface level. The sooner we could be done with the cart the better in my opinion.

Once we reached the corridor we started our cart ride on we disembarked the cart as Griphook call for a clerk took the trunks away to reinforce their enchantments and update the names.

While the clerk was busy dealing with the trunks Griphook lead us back to the antechamber where the bowls test took place. In the room we found not a table with four bowls, but rather an older looking goblin sitting at the table. "Mr. and Ms. Potter, I'm honored to introduce Master Hornschack. He is overseer of the many older wizarding family counts, Potters being one of them. He has a few things to discuss with you. Your trunks and money exchange will be finished and waiting for you."

I gave a nodding bow and harry said, "Thank you, Griphook." as Griphook departed the room with the small bag of coins for exchanging.

"Now, Mr. and Ms. Potter I hope you found your trust vault to be satisfactory?"

"It was more than seeing as we only just now found out about it."

"Well in that case it is a good thing we are having this meeting. You see there are a few other vaults you'll gain access to at various times as you grow older. The first will be when Ms. Potter turns thirteen her dowry vault will be available in case in be for marriage negotiations if any present themselves, seeing as all outstanding claims were settled by your grandparents." Hornschack paused there to search through his files. "At that same age you Mr. Potter will be declared Heir Apparent of the Noble House of Potter and at sixteen Lord. Once you are eighteen you may sit on the Wizmount. Until then your seat will be empty."

"My Father was a Lord?

"Yes, and no. You see when your grandparents died mysteriously after birth your parents went into hiding before your father could assume the title of Lord. Seeing as the whole of the remaining Potter house is in this room and you are the elder child the title will go to you. Then the title of Heir will be your sister's until you have an heir of your own or the Head of House is transfer to her.

Your Grandmother Dorlus Black-Potter made a few stipulations for us before her passing. One of which was to present each of you with a copy of these books." He handed Harry two book and me three. Both of us a copies of _Customes and Expectations of the Wizarding World_ _by Snider Bagshall_ and _Noble and Ancient Houses_ _by Leapole Tolkentoe._ I was also given _Noble Ladies Civilaty and Manners_ _by Victoria Grimmbrow._ "I think this will conclude our business for today. I'll be meeting again with yous after your thirteenth birthdays. Until then study hadr and enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

We said our good byes then collected our trunks and money on our way out. Hagrid then lead us to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop so as to Be fitted for our school uniforms.

"I'll be with you shortly, I just need to finish up with this customer first." I saw she was adjusting a blonde boys robes. Harry stepped up to the mirror stand next to the blond and chatted a little, while I wandered around the shop. Until I bumped into a lady that I could not help but gauk at she had black and white banded hair like mine.

"Little girl it is impolite to stay like you are."

"...but... hhhair... liike... mine." I stuttered turning my eyes down to stop staring.

"Do you normally stutter all the time?" She sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"NNo.. handsssigns. Sppeacch prrobblems." I stuttered and signed with teary eyes.

After looking down at me for a moment or two, her face softened a little as she reached to touch me hair. "I'm sorry dear. Is this streak nature?" I nodded a yes. "Are you here for your older brother's first robe? I'm here for my son Draco's."

"Twin's"

"Oh really I would of thought with your size you would start Hogwarts next year."

It was then that the blonde boy came up to the Lady. "Mother can we leave? Madam Malkins said she'd give the robes to Dobby when done."

"Good Draco. This girl here will be attending Howarts with you. What was your name deary?"

"CCCaley."

Draco sneered, "You have a speech problem?"

I nodded sadly at his tone.

"Draco! Don't be so rude, what would your father say to your behavior." His mother sturnly scolded.

He gave a nodding bow, "I'm sorry for my rudeness of your condition, Caley." Lifting his head up. "If I may ask do you normally stutter all the time?"

"No. She said she normally talked with her hands." His mother spoke as I nodded. "She also said that boy being fitted after is her twin brother. Maybe you'll get along better at Hogwarts. Well anyway come along Draco we have other appointments to keep. Good day to you Caley." With that they left the robe shop.

At their departure I ventured to stand by Harry. "I'll be with you in a second young miss I'm just finishing up with your brother."

 _'I wonder if I could get an extra one or two uniforms and a few other outfits'_ I signed to Harry.

"My sister, Caley would like to know if she could get a few extra uniforms and other outfits. Girls and their clothes."

"Oh, yes most a surety. Girls do like clothes and yours' are rather worn and ill fitted."

After another half hour in the shop Madam Malkins told us that we could collect our packages when we finish the rest of our shopping in two hours or so.

We visited a shop or two that we came to stand in front of Olivador's Wand-shop. Hagrid looked at his watch and told us to go on in he had a step away for a few moments to address some sort of 'ofishal Hogwarts buzinuts'.

We stepped into the shop. The door chimed as the door opened. My first impression of the shop was old dust cover with seemingly organized stacks of small boxes filled the place. Harry stood at the shop desk as an old man appeared out of the back.

"I've been expecting you. I remember every wand I've ever sold. It fells like it was only yesterday mother and father were here buying their first wands. The both of you remind me of them."

He then stepped up to Harry and puled out a tape and started to take measurements of my brother all the while muttering about the wand chooses the wizard or something of the sort. He began pulling wands from all over the shop. Each having a weird effect either an explosion or nothing at all. Until Mr. Olivander's voice and face became all serious going,

After nearly an hour, "I wonder, yes I wonder." Pulling out a particular box that he carried as if in a ceremonial present it to Harry. When Harry gingerly lifted the wand from its wrapping the air grow heavy and a golden aura of light enveloped him. "Curious... very curious..."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

Mr. Ollivander informed, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry:" And who owned that wand? "

Mr. Ollivander " We do not speak his name! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes. But great. "

"Now we come to you young Ms. Potter" He pulled his tape back out and measured me. He than went to grab four boxes the first three didn't really do anything, but as I reach for the fourth. When my fingers came into contact with its handle a warm tingling shot up my arm. as I lighted it the air round me felt lighter with a silvery shimmer about. "Interesting, that wand was the last my father ever made. An interesting wand at that. Its not made of wood, but of a narwhal's tusk that we found on holiday along a beach. It than has a dragon heart-string. It's properties are quiet a mystery to me. Even so, it will be strong loyal wand for you to use."

I held my 9 3/4 inch white narwhal tusk wand. I was amazed that something so light held as much meaning as it did. With this wand I was going to learn and use magic. Shear awe at the importance of this moment filled me with a warmth. As I set it back into its wrappings. Mr Olivader spoke as Harry paid for our wands, "I expect I'll be hearing great things of both of you. Those wands feel to be meant for great things."

At that moment Hagrid was tapping on the window holding up a white snow owl in a cage saying "Happy birthday Harry." through the window. When we stepped out he had out a carrying crate to me. "Happy birthday to you as well Caley, this crate should work for your tom."

We both gave Harid a hugging thanks. We then collected the remainder of items off our lists. While in the book shop I found a few books extra books that caught my eye. _Potions Proper Ingredient Preparation and Precautions_ by _Viktor Igorstein_ and _Simple Spells Everyone SHOULD Know and Their Uses_ by Thomas Knowling.

We picked up our packages from Madam Malkins on our way back to the archway leading to The Leaking Cauldron. From there Hagrid returned us to our Aunt and Uncles house. Before we reach the door Hagrid handed us train tickets to the Hogwarts Express for Sept. 1st at 11am, Platform 9 3/4. Before we could register anything strange Hagrid had knocked on the door.

Uncle Vernon answered the door. He grew pale as he noticed Hagrid. "Get in here before anyone sees you." Ushering us in. He tried to snatch our trunks from us, but Hagrid gave a rumbling grawl stopping him.

"Ya'll do no such ding ta dem or dar stuff. Or Else I'd Be Back ta deal wid ya."

"FFine take your things up to Dudley's spare playroom. Be quick your beds are up there already."

As we headed up the stairs Hagrid spoke more to Uncle Vernon in a warning tone before he left. We found that when we arrived to the room there were two small beds with an armwoire at the foot of each bed to hang our clothes. I was delighted to see Tom fast asleep on what I presumed was to be my bed. My bed what a notion.

In the weeks leading up to the start of term, Harry and I sequestered ourselves to our room either organizing our trunks or in my case reading some of our books in prep for the up coming year. We left our room as little as possible. Using the loo, chores, eating, chores, loo, and more chores.

Until the morning of the first of September, when I dressed in one of the extra skirts and blouse I had bought at Madam Malkins'. After easing Tom into his crate I walked out to the car with his crate and my shrunken trunk in hand. Luckily the trunk could be shrunk with a spell or a comb lock for underage owners.

In the hour it took to get to Kings Cross Station not a word was said until Harry and I had disembarked the car. "I'll pick you two up at end of term." And with that he speed off leaving us to find our platform in the remaining hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 3:**

A/N: Beta tester wanted. Sorry for any unintentional spelling or grammar error that are not meant to be there as per speech or thought pattern.

 _'Caley's signing'_

* * *

With an hour to find Platform 9 & 3/4. We followed the sign postage to the area, but with half of our time spend searching for the elusive platform. We were about to ask an attended when two things began occurring.

One a mummering buzz feeling in my head reach appoint it became hard to ignore as throngs of people flowed through the station. It began to cause a headache I tryed my best to ignore, but every so often a buzz would spike and cause my aching head to throb a bit more than before.

Two we hear a woman behind us complain about there being too many 'muggles' around. Hearing there one word we turned and saw an oddly dressed woman and a teenage girl pushing a trolley with a large trunk and a cage with a small barn owl in it.

On a hunch we steered our trolley over to them. Harry approached "Excuse me," The pair took a moment to noticed him, "Excuse me, but would either of you know where Platform 9 & 3/4 is?"

"Why, yes deary, is it your first time to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, for me and my little sister."

His remark put soured my face ' _Your only TWENTY minutes older then me.'_ I signed.

"Sorry Caley, she's my younger twin. Could you help us? We were given our tickets, but not given any directions as to how to reach the platform." Harry remarked.

"Well it just so happens that my daughter Sansa here in a Hufflepuff 4th year prefect."

"MOTHER." The girl playfully snapped at her mother. "Never missing an opportunity to gloat. do you." She gave a glare to the woman. "Any ways, you see than column behind your sister that's a hidden entrance portal to the platform. You'll have to push yourselves through. I'll go through to show you how. After a ten count follow through, ok?"

Harry and I gave a nod.

As Sansa approached the column the woman leaned to Harry, "I hate to ask what was with all that hand gesturing your sister did?"

"She has a speech problem so she mostly uses hand signs."

"Oh, good luck at Hogwarts."

With that we started at the column. As we 'pushed' into it we felt a momentary displacement, than we were standing on a much less crowded and older looking platform.

* * *

Sansa was standing off to the side. "Good you made it through. You should be able to still find an empty compartment or two. A lot of people wait to the last moment to board the train. I'd in their compartment."

"Thank you Sansa. Oh I forgot this is my sister Caley and I'm Harry."

We grabbed our things off the trolley and went in search of a compartment.

We found an empty compartment in one of the rear sections. I sat in a seat next to the window looking out. The pressure of my headache had eased up once we boarded the train, but the mummering buzzing was still there if only on the edge of my noticing.

"Are you ok, Caley?"

' _My head has been aching since we got to the station. I think a little nap will help it.'_ I signed as I started to use harry's should as a pillow. Closing my eyes before he could answer.

He reach up with his other arm and petted my head to help relax me, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I was awoke by a commotion about a half hour later when the train started to move and a red-haired came to boy sit across from Harry. He exclaimed over introductions over who Harry was and that no one ever said he had a sister let alone twin."...yeah I have twin brothers two years above us. Their a pare of troublemakers according to mum, but I think they're a bloody roit. As long as its not me they're pranking."

I let them converses a bit without them knowing I had awoke. It wasn't until the snack trolley came by that they noticed, when I signaled Harry to get us something because I was starving.

When we were settling back in our seats with our treasure trove of snack that I saw the boy, what did he say his name was ? Donald or Ronald?

"Harry, I hate ta ask, but your sister...is she a little off or something? My siss Ginny has a friend that is." The boy hid his mouth from my view with his hand.

"She is ok, Ron. Caley just has some speech issues so we learned to talk using hand signs. Before you ask she can hear you shockingly good and that's her cat snoozing in the carrier he's sleeping off the load of catnip she used to bribe him into it."

"So you guys got a cat for your start at Hogwarts. I just got my brother Percy's old pet rat Scabbers. He got a new owl for making Gryffindor prefect."

"No Caley got Tom from our neighbor two years ago as a therapy pet. I was given my owl Hedwig as a birthday gift"

"Well what ever just keep him from Scabbers here."

The boys talked and joked some more until Ron tried to change Scabbers' color, but a frizzy brown-haired girl asking about a toad for someone. "...Oh your about to do magic. I only ever attempted simple spells." She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses "Opital Repairo." the tape on the bridge of his glasses disappeared and they were just as if they were new.

The girls eyes went wide as Harry took his glasses off to look at them and put them back on. "Your Harry Potter! I've read all about you."

"Yes and this is my sister, Calle Lily Potter." He gestured a hand towards me as he jerked the shoulder I was leaning on to wake me.

I opened my eyes and gave Harry a rude look and gestured, ' _I've been awake for a while and before you ask I'm feeling better.'_

"Ok. Caley these are Ron Weasley and?" He looked to the girl.

"Hermionie Garnger. None of the books I've read ever mentioned Harry Potter having a sister."

"Well she is my younger twin sister." It was then that they noticed the patch of white hair over my right eye.

"I must say your eyes look exactly the same, as well as your hair coloring."

"All except that patch of hair of your's Caley. Ever thought of coloring. At least Harry can cover his scar if he wants." Ron blathered on. Until Hermionie gave him a stern look.

"Well for your knowledge hair-coloring won't work our Aunt has tried numerous times, but nothing will work on it." Harry responded.

"Well anyway I think we are nearly there and the three of you should change into your school robes." Hermionie said as she got up to leave the compartment.

The boys stepped out so I could change into my robes first and then I stepped into the hall so they could change themselves."

* * *

As we departed the train I could hear Hagrid calling the first years towards an area off to the side of the station and lead us to stone stairs leading down to a dock with a number of small rowboats.

"All yight irst ears. Four Students ta a boat."

Harry and I climbed into the front of one boat and two boys climbed in the back.

Once all the first years were seated in their boats. The boat set off on the lake as last rays of the setting sun disappeared and darkness enveloped us. Then our boats turned around a bend.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw dropped in awe. Up on a rise above the lake with a mountainous backdrop was an enormous castle It seem to glow in the night.

A few moments we approached an underground tunnel beneath the castle. The tunnel lead to a stone dock. In which we debarked to boats and we were told to climb a grand set of stairs that led up a number of flight to where an older witch in green and black robe with a black pointed hat on her head.

Once all the breathless students were standing in front of her the which spoke." Hello First Years, I am Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall. In a few moments you'll be lead into the Great Hall and sorted into your houses. Those houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin" At this she paused and looked about, "While you are here at Hogwarts your Houses will be like your family. Your acts will reflex on your House, your victories will gain you points, rule breaking will lose points. Now just wait here while I see if we're ready for you." She turned and walked through a tall set of double doors.

"So It true Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The blond boy from Malken's Robe shop stood in front of Harry with an out stretched hand. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." At this Ron snickered. "Got a problem?" He looked Ron over. "Red hair, worn hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley. Careful Potter you'll soon learn certain wizarding families are better than others you wouldn't want to go make friends with the wrong kind."

Harry stared at Malfoy's outstretched hand. "I think I have a good idea of how to tell the difference."

At that moment the giant door opened again and Prof. McGonagall "They are ready for you file in behind me." We started walking in two lines behind the professor. girls forming one boys another.

We were paraded into the largest room I've ever been in. I couldn't help but look about. At some point I heard Hermionie speak, "That's not really the night sky. I've read that the ceiling is bewitched to look like it, in Hogarts A History."

We reached the end of the lower portion of the Hall. At the base of raised dais of the head table. Where it looked that the teachers sat. In front of the steps rested a stool with an old patched pointed hat. Prof. McGonagall step over and picked up the hat, "I'll call your name, you'll come and sit on the stool, then I will place the hat on your head and you will join your new House." She read from a scroll in her other hand, "Hanna Abbot"

A strawberry blonde stepped forward and sat nervously on the stool. The professor placed the hat on the girls head after a moment it screamed "HUFFLEPUFF"

children were called and placed I barely noticed until I heard "Hermionie Granger."

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed.

Then a few kids later "Draco Malfoy."

The hat didn't even touched his greasd hair "Slytherin" Another Slytherin named 'Nott' and a pair of Indain girls that looked to be twins sisters. One went to Ravenclaw and the other to Gryffindor.

"Caley Lily Potter." It was then that I heard whispers all about. 'Potter?' 'There's more than one' 'Could she be related to Harry Potter.' 'Whats the deal with that hair', as I heard the whispers I felt a buzzing in my head.

I climbed up on the stool and the hat fell on my head _"Interesting, very interesting. I see so much of it always this noisy in here. You'll need to learn to block that out. Anyways you could do well in most of the houses, but your thirst to learn rules out. So be it "_ RAVENCLAW!"

The table of blue erupted in a roar. That died the moment "Harry Potter was spoken the hall fell as silent as a crypt. Once Harry was on the stool and the hat place on his head. Over the buzzing in my head I swear I could hear faint whispers that sounded like the hat. I couldn't make out what was being said only that it sounded like the hat and Harry were talking and then '... _then left it be, "_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Thew red table erupted into a loud "We got POTTER!"

A few Ravenclaws retorted "We got a Potter too."

A few a round me asked if I was related to Harry

I'd nod and both sign and stuttered, "Tttwwins." I had to close my eyes after struggling to get that word out.

The girl that was sorted before me asked, "Do you always sign as you speak? I learned to sign, but need some more practice."

I shook my head and signed to her, ' _No, I normally just sign. I have troubles speaking. I can hear just fine."_ I smiled as I saw she could follow what I was signing. " _Harry is usually the only one who understands and ends up interpreting for me."_

The girl raised her eyebrows. "My name is Padma Patil and my twin sister, Parvarti, who was sorted with your brother into Gryffindor. She is not as good at signing as me." I nodded at this information.

" _I hope we'll have some classes together we've never been apart that much."_

"I can relate Parvati and I are of a similar state joint at the hip we usually are, but this will be the first for us."

Our conversation was interrupted ,but a few words of welcoming and warning from Dumbldore. Then the tables in front of all of us were filled with platters of food of all sorts. Never before had I seen such a feast. More food of such a variety.

* * *

As the feast drew to an end we were directed to follow our House Prefects. We were lead out along side Gryffindor and both Padma and I were able to bid our twins goodnight. When we reached an empty corridor and lead to a large door with a bronze raven head on it.

"This is the Ravenclaw entrance unlike the other Houses, Ravenclaw doesn't have a password, but a riddle. Once asked and answered correctly you'll be able to come and go with ease. Ravenclaw prizes knowledge and wisdom over other virtues. You'll be asked later for now come this way." The doors opened for the Prefect. "This is the Ravenclaw common room. Through those doors are the dormitories. Boys are on the left. Girls on the right. Be mindful that First Years have a curfew of ten pm. Prof. Flitwick is our Head of House and will have your class schedules for you tomorrow at breakfast. You'll also find that your things have already been placed in your dormitories.

I followed Padma to a room marked first years. When we entered the room I saw Tom sitting on a bed in the far corner of the room with my trunk laying next to it.

After we found our beds we introduced ourselves, Padma did the speaking for me. They were introduced as Mandy Bucketborst, Sue Li, and Lisa Turpin. Padma then went on to explain my speech problem and the other girls agreed to learn sign language. Never knowing when such knowledge could come in handy.

So we taught them a few basics. As well as telling a few things about themselves as we did. Tom had mad his rounds to meet each of the girls.

It was late into the night when we finally climbed into our beds.

* * *

A/N: This is where the story will run parallel and influenced back and forth from canon. Ideas for the future would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unspoken Twin**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Hope you are enjoying the progression of the story so far.

 _'Calie's signing'_

...

I was awoken early the next day by Tom Sitting on my chest patting my nose with his paw. When I saw him pulling his paw back and meowing innocently at me as if I didn't know he woke me.

I made a face that tried to convey 'ok I'm up and will feed you'. It might seem strange, but there were time it felt like we could understand each other just by looking each other in the eye. Because at that moment I swear he wanted to share some sausage. 'Ok, let me get dressed'.

When Tom and I were ready to walk down to breakfast Padma was up and dressed so she joined us. We both were in agreeance that we hoped to have a few classes with our twins.

We had just sat down when a small man, just taller then me walked up to us and introduced himself in a high pitched voice, "Hello I'm Ravenclaw Head of House Prof. Flitwick. If you would give me your name I can hand you your class schedules."

Padma replied, "Padma Patil and this is Calla Lily Potter." I signed my name as she spoke.

"Ah yes I do remember Hadgrid mentioning your ailment before term. We'll have to see how it affects your practicals. On that note if either of you or your housemates have any issue please feel free to see me at the end of the day. I'm usually either in my classroom or office until half 'til dinner time. Now if you look at your schedules you'll see you start with Charms in an hour with me. Followed by Herbology please come prepared.

Then he moved along as more housemates arrived to breakfast. Once all the first year girls of my house had ate we ventured back to our dorm room to collect our books and supplies. I was a little concerned because I only saw Harry enter the Great Hall as my group was leaving. He mentioned how him and his roommate had over slept. I signed to him _'Don't make a habit of it!'_ as I joined my fellow Ravens.

...

Our first two classes were like any other class on the first day of school. With Prof. Flitwick going over what the course will entail and placing us in partners for the term. He was kind enough to place my with Padma since she both could understand sign language and we sat next to each other.

Herbology we had jointly with Slytherin. The only problem there was Malfoy mentioning how Harry was knocked off his high horse in Potions class and how Prof. Snape will do the same to me if I'm not careful. This was the first time I was really glad for my speech problem, because it was an excellent excuse to ignore what Malfoy and his cronies were saying. Luckily the only times we would be in joint class with Slytherins would be when we had Herbology, which was only twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays. Sadly we didn't have any joint classes with Gryffindor. So Harry and I would only see each other before, after or in-between classes.

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall that I was able to talk to Harry and ask him about what happened in potions with Prof. Snape.

He told me how the professor had singled him out right off the at and asked him questions about stuff he had never heard about. He had the impression that Prof. Snape just hated him more than other Gryffindors for some reason and to be careful in his class. I promised I would.

...

So it was after lunch that my fellow Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff and I found ourselves waiting in the potions dungeon classroom waiting for class to start. When Prof. Snape strode into the class with a billowing of black robes to the found of the class he went on that he would not tolerate any foolishness nor misbehaving in his class. He went on to say we were to follow his instruction and that he was not there to babysit or hold our hands. He expected us to follow the reading schedule if not be read ahead.

It was after this that his eyes locked onto me and with my lipreading skills I swear he mouthed 'LILY' as his face went pale for a moment.

I think I was the only one who caught that reaction. For he than approached where I sat. "Miss Potter, I hope you will prove a better student in my class than your 'famous' brother did in his blonderous efforts in his." Prof. Snape sneered. "In my class you'll find fame amounts to nothing and will get you no where. Only talent and skill. Now Miss Potter where would I find a bazord?" He looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

I signed _'I think I read it could be found in some animal's stomarch.'_

"What are you doing? I asked for an answer Miss Potter."

"She did, she said in the stomach of some animal."

"Miss Patil I did not call on you and Miss Potter never said anything as an answer."

"Yes She did. You just don't know sign language apparently. She has speech problems and uses hand signs to communicate."

He looked at Padma and me in a sneering scowl of annoyance. "Is this true? I'll be having words with Flitwick about this... and a Bazord is a stone that can be found in a goat's stomach. It is used to neutralize most poisons when ingested." He drone on about what could be expected of us in our first year and an outline of future years.

As we were getting up to leave Prof. Snape called, "Miss Potter a moment."

Padma said quietly to me. "I'll wait in the hall for you."

After the room was empty Prof. Snape started, "I am sorry about earlier. I was never informed about your 'condition'. I will try to accommodate as best I can in the future."

I quickly wrote on a scrap piece of paper. 'If you can't sign, then I can either sign to Padma or write out my replies. I'm a fast writer." as I demonstrated writing my note very fast.

"Those are exceptionable as long as they are not use to cheat nor interfer in my class." Prof. Snape replied.

I nodded to this in agreeance.

Padma met me on my way out and we set off to our Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Prof. Quirrell who stuttered as much as I can. I realized how much of a headache it can be. The worst part of the class was the way he would look at me through out the class as if I discussed him.

...

That evening when we entered the Great Hall for dinner the annoying buzzing and mummering ache in my head returned making my head throb. Padma noticed the change in my stance. _'Is something wrong?'_ Padma signed so no one could over hear us.

I smiled at her consideration.' _Never been good with large crowds.'_ pausing to rub my temples. ' _I seem to get a headache whenever I'm in a large crowd. It's been getting worst since going to Diagon Alley.'_

 _'You get these headache often?'_

 _'No, normally Harry and I aren't in any larger crowds than our classes in our old muggle school. Our relatives try to hid us from everyone.'_ I signed finishing with downcast eyes.

At that moment Harry walked in and noticed my mood and caught my eye to sign asking if something was wrong. I replied ' _Just a headache it'll past.'_

"If it gets worst WE WILL have to Professor Flitwick about it." Padma sternly informed me.

Not much happened at dinner except the older students telling the younger ones that their classes will only get harder and that they should be glad they weren't Gryffindors when it came to Professor Snape's class.

...

The next day we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall where she told and demonstrated what they would be doing in her class over the first term and a few things they will be able to do in later years. She also went on about the importance of transfiguration in the wizard world.

After that was Charms and DADA where they started to collect homework assignment due the following week. I walked into History of Magic excitedly in anticipation of learning about magic and wizarding world, but sadly I soon learned that I was going to be vastly disappointed with this class as the professor drone on and on. Said professor was a ghost trying his best to bore our class to death. Professor Binns apparently wasn't paying any attention because I noticed more classmates asleep than awake. Hopefully I wouldn't join them before the class ended.

Because I needed to be as alert as possible for today was the first flying lesson which was a joint class of the First Years of the ouf houses. The following lesson would be Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and Gryffindor/Slytherin. So this would be the only time both Harry and I would have a class together.

Then at midnight tonight would be our first Astronomy class.

...

Flying class was fun until Neville Longbottom loss control of his broom and got hurt. Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing for a broken wrist. Harry and Draco Malfoy had an altercation that ended with Harry being drug off by Professor Mcgonagall after catching Neville's dropped rememball.

At dinner he told me that he didn't get in any trouble, but placed on the Gryffindor Quiditch team as the Seeker. I kept hearing that he was going to be the youngest seeker in a century.

After dinner my housemates and I set off to do our homework and catch a nap before Astronomy class tonight.

...

The next few weeks started to fall into a pattern of classes, homework, meals and time spent in the library. Padma had become my first true friend we woulld go everywhere together. when we'd go to the library to study we'd sometime find the Gryffindor girl that I met on the train to school. She was constantly devouring books with her eyes as if she was trying to commit the whole library to memory.

She was nice as long as you didn't interrupt her studying too much.

I went to the library because I while there I'd develop less of a headache then if I was in the Great Hall or busy Ravenclaw Common Room. It was in the beginning of October that I noticed that my headache would not abate and gravitated to the med-magic section and began to search for a means to relieve it other than avoiding loud clamoring crowds like I was able to at my Aunt and Uncle's. As I read this text and that they said to form a list of symptom and possible triggers. As I did I found that the more crowded the room the greater the buzzing and mummering feeling in my head got. The strangest part was that feeling would get worst the quieter the hall got while full. The only exceptions would be the few time I sat with Tom hiding on my lap under table or when I would Padma and I sat with our twins. It seamed contact with Harry or Tom would negate the pressure. It would kinda explain why I never had this bad of headache spells before when Harry and I were always near each other. Now we were in separate classes and Houses.

...

As the week of Halloween drew near so did the the mid first term exams. There were more than one night were bothtom and Padma would have to wake me from a nightmare that I could not remember having, so as not to wake the rest of the dorm. By the time the day of the I was becoming very fatigued from my headaches, nightmares, and mid-term exam cramming. Some were saying I was just homesick, but I knew Harry and I would never be homesick for the Dusleys. No the day of the feast after our last exam Padma dragged me to the hospital wing to see Madam Ponfrey before going to the feast.

"Well what brings the two first years to my wing?"

"Well Madam my friend here has been putting off coming here for well over a month." Padma said as she pushed me in front of Madam Panfrey. "She has been suffering from presistant headache than have..."

"I'd like to hear it from my patient." the madam said as she looked as me.

I took a couple of deep breathes. "IIIttts eassier fffor mme too sssiiign ittt tto..." closing my eyes in frusteration and to calm myself, "... Paaddma. Ssshe uunderssstands aand no jjudge mme." I couldn't help the tear that escaped the corner of one of my eyes.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry. Your Calla Potter aren't you? I had hear you had a speech aiglment, but I think I might know the reasons for your nightmares. Today is the tenth anniversary of your parents death and the fall of the Dark Lord."

As she said the last I struggled to breathe and more tears fell. 'ten years ago today my parents died!' Everything began to spin. Breathing became harder... and then it stopped as a calm as I felt the press of Madam Ponfrey rubbing my back in a suthing motion.

She stopped so as to walk to a cabinet taking out a small vial and hand it to me. "Take this it'll calm your nerves." I swallowed the vials tasteless contents. "And take this after the feast it a Dreamless Sleep potion. It'll help with the nightmare for tonight. I can't give it to you on a continued basis, but now and then is ok."

"TTHank yyou."

"It's ok deary, now lets get the both of you to the feast. I expect I'll be needed shortly to help with quite a few stomachache from over eating." The three of us chuckled. As we walked to the Great Hall Madam Pomfrey ask if I'd write up a list of my headache symptom and possible triggers. At which point I stopped and pulled a piece of paper from a pocket and handed to her.

She read it, "Well you sure defidently are a Ravenclaw. All it is missing is a list of possible remedies, but then you are only a first year."

As we reached the Great Hall there was a great camotion and we heard a booming voice. "QUIET. Prefects take your House to your dormitories. Teachers to the dunguens.."

...

When I reached the Ravenclaw common room I felt this strange sensation as if something jerked me. At first I ignored it, but then I felt it again and then again with a spike of adrenaline. For a split second I swear I saw Harry in a bathroom standing over a fallen troll.

...

 **A/N:** I'm finding it interesting to make a side along character. Can anyone guess why Caley is having headaches? No pairing ideas yet, but no HP/GW nor HG/RW


	5. Chapter 5

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 5:**

A/N: I personally find the first year in these stories to drag on too much even though they mimic the **canon** closely. Sadly spoiler the HP part of my story will as well.

So with that in mind I'll use the first bit of this to summarize the filler part of the story. The quidditch game versus Sytherin happens as in the book and afterwards the golden trio meet up with Caley and catch her up on Fluffy, the trap door and suspicion of Snape.

Which Caley doesn't think is the culprit due to Snape having more of a distant approach to her. Seeing as he treats the Hufflepuff in her class like a combined Longbottom and Caley and Padma with top marks for their section of class barely behind Hermionie over all, but both ahead Draco.

Draco annoys her by constantly ripping on Harry and other Gryffindors.

With the passing of Halloween Caley's nightmares have subsided, but Padma is keeping a silent eye out for them. As the Christmas holiday approaches the Potter twins and younger Weasleys find themselves on the vast minority of students remaining at the castle. With only two or three Ravenclaws remaining for holiday Professor Flitwick will leaving to go home and allow those of his house to bunk with siblings in other houses if they wish.

So we find Caley in the Gryffindor girls first year dorm room with the Patil twins. Her borrowing Hermionies bunk and Padma Lavender's. The twins' father having to spend the holiday out of country for business reasons.

When Christmas morning finally came about Caley was awoken to two squealing voices gushing over they presents. Caley was in no hurry never really having received anything more than a few second clothes and her main stay of socks. Was surprised to find to find a small pile of gifts at the foot of her bed with a few cards. One card she opened to have a picture fall from it as she went to read it. The card read

 _This was a photo of your mother from her fifth year._

It was unsigned. When I pick the photo up off the floor it show a beautiful red haired girl seated at table in the library studying. She flipped through pages never looking up.

Another card was form the Patil twin's mother wishing her a happy holiday and box of Indian candies.

A Weasley sweater blue with a gray 'C' on it and a box of homemade chocolate that I shared with the twins.

* * *

It was later that I met up with Harry wearing his Weasley red sweater that he showed me our father's invisibility cloak and I showed him the photo of mother. I told him not to get into any trouble with the cloak.

As Harry and the Weasleys went out to have a snowball war with some of the other remaining boys from Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. The twins and I looked through a few of Patvarti's beauty books. She talked my in allowing her to try a few things on my hair. The result was that we found out that any coloring charms only lasted a few hours on my silver patch. Than that silver patch has an interesting effect when she french braided my hair.

It wasn't until I went to lay down that night that I noticed that I could barely detected a buzz or mummer.

* * *

That night I was awoken by an image of my brother standing in a darken empty room with a large old fashion mirror the only object there. As harry approached the mirror shimmered and glowed with a golden light. I swear I saw not a reflection, but a complex archaic arrays, symbols and script. They were all too blurred to read, if I could of understood them.

It was a few moments later that I heard a commotion down in the common room. I threw on a dressing robe over my pajamas and rushed down to see Harry and Ron heading to the portrait. "HArry!" I got off before the portal opened.

"Caley! You've got to come and see what I found." Harry excitedly spoke grabbing my hand and pulling me under his cloak with Ron. He then lead us to an unused corridor on off the one leading to the library. When we entered the door to a room I froze it was the room with the MIRROR.

Ron stepped up to it exclaiming that he saw himself as head-boy with the house-cup in one hand and the other shaking Professor Dumbledore's hand. Harry said something about seeing us with our parents. This intrigued me enough to leave the doorway. As I did I looked at the mirror to see the frame had a heavy coating of dust and old cobwebs. When I got as close as the boys were I saw the surface of the mirror distort and morph into an image of Harry and I standing together and than a man and a woman appeared behind us each placing a hand on our shoulders. I knew the women to be our mother, she was an older version of the girl from the photo I received. where their hands rested in the mirror I felt a distant tingle, similar to when a ghost touched you.

As I looked harder at the mirror I first see other people appear in ever fainter progressing rows. Then the remaining surface glows golden and the archaic images from my dream slowly come to the surface only a little clearer. Just when they become clear enough to make out the script they fade away.

We stayed a few more moment so Harry and Ron could talk some about what they saw with me only nodding. It was moments like this that i really wish I could talk with the ease they could. No matter what the doctors in the muggle world would say they couldn't find a reason for my problem and no reason for it meant, no solution for it.

As I made my way back to my bed after returning to the dorms. I went to my bag and pulled out a few blank pieces of paper and for some reason copied down what little I could of the archaic gibberish I saw in the mirror. After I had done this that I noticed something they it was layered and intertwined. No matter how little I could actually remember of the arrays. The scripting was all gibberish still. I knew I couldn't understand it enough to copy it. I felt more of a want to understand its mechanics. It felt like there was more to the mirror than just what it showed us. I knew then I need a much better understanding of magic.

Any spell diagram I've seen so far has only been one or two array construct. Yet the mirror had over fifty and it had multi-pal layers. That's just what I could see of it. The one conclusion I could come up from this was that I had barely learned anything about magic. maybe I should ask a few of the older students which classes will I learn about magic this complex.

* * *

In the following days before the other students returned while reviewing my charms and transfiguration text I committed the spell's array to memory. Then later when practicing the practicals with Harry, I finally figured out how to cast with barely a whisper. It seams that having to think of communicating in three fashions at once (spoken, written, and signed) now also mixing archaic languages. When Harry cast the same spell repeatedly I swear I could almost see the spell's array in the minute flash of magic energy as it left his wand.

After Harry would leave I'd try using my helpfully better understanding of magic, I would try to cast without speaking. Surprisingly once out of fifteen or twenty tries it would work. So the better you understand a spell the easier it is to cast. So then I started to try some of the spells later in our textbooks. Maybe I could make up for my verbal short falls if I can get to the point of minimal verbal requirements. This thought made me work and study nearly as hard as Hermionie. Just with a distinct difference I was trying for a greater understanding of the material, not eidetic memorization to regurgitate on cue.

I also started to make myself a list of thing I wanted to learn or how to make things easier to learn. Maybe I should try and talk to Professor Flitwick for advice. He is my Head of House and he was due back a few days before start of second term when all the other student would be return with the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

As it was Professor Flitwick did return that day and I was able to bump into him in the hall as he arrived. With a few misinterpretations of his beginner level of understanding sign language we agreed to meet in his office an hour before dinner to discuss my concerns. He had a few pre-term teacher meetings.

I arrived at Professor Flitwick's office a half hour earlier than he said to in hopes of starting our talk sooner. As I got there I was nearly ran over by Professor Snape who was leaving the office. Snape gave me a brief scowl that turning in a look of one who was looking through me and at a crack in the wall as his robe billowed around him as he walked down the hall.

Waiting a few moments before I knock on the open door frame to signal my arrival. Professor Flitwick gestured for me to come and sit in one of his chairs by his offices fireplace. The office wasn't either overly small or large. On the table between the chairs was a blank tablet of paper and a fountain pen. Prof. Flitwick followed my gaze. "Yes, it is for you I think it might help a our discussion a little if we can lessen the communication barrier."

I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at this. ' _It's ok I'm uses to it. Harry is near the only one who doesn't stumble once in awhile with my signs."_

"Yes I understand what you mean I have seen it first hand many times with the Weasley twins. When you talk to the two of them sometime you forget that there are both there the way they talk. Twins are an interesting topic to talk about, but that isn't what bring you here."

Shaking my head in a no fashion. I debate a moment whether to sign or write why. In the end I picked the tablet and began.

 _During break while studying and practicing my charms and transfiguration some thoughts and questions have come to mind. First off does a more deeper understanding of spell affect our casting make it just easier or stronger?_

The professor sat wide eyed at my question. "Wow that is not a question I would of expected right off the wand of a mid first year student its usually a third or fourth year that does. Any way I can see were you could come to this point sooner with your unique situation you probably have to look at your casting from more angles than the normal witch or wizard and it leads down the road to non-verbal casting faster. Which I can see is probably one of your later questions." At this I nod.

"Good, but to answer your question here. Both would be correct. Some wizards are able to accomplish a wide variety of magics with simple spells. Sometimes using the same spell in multi-pal ways. Take our simple levitation spell we worked on around Halloween time. Some can only use it to strictly levitate an object, then need a different spell to make it preform a separate action." At this he levitated a book from his desk then cast a second spell to have the book go to a gap on the bookshelf beside the fireplace. "Were as another wizard could use the same spell with, but make it perform a few more actions." He cast the same levitation spell, but this time two things were different I saw in the wand flash two spell arrays instead of the one that was normally there when the spell was used and the second book went to the gap next to the last. "See the same first spell, but only it had more than one action to it. Because my better understanding of the spell and the sequential spell allowed me to do both at once."

At that moment a little understanding clicked.

 _So If I know and understand two or more spells enough I can layer them like you just did?_

"No, I didn't layer them I manipulated them."

I shook my head,

 _No I saw two arrays in your wand flash on the second book. Where as the first time both flashes were individuals. That both appeared in the second books wand flash._

A shocked look formed on Professor Flitwicks face. "Ms Potter are you telling me that you can see the spell array in the wand flash when a spell is cast?"

To this I nod with a shake of my hand.

 _'If I focus on it.'_

"Can you understand and Identify the spell from the array?"

 _Only if its a spell I know can I identify. I doubt I'm to the point of being able to understanding spells, just by looking seeing the array._

"Ah." He rubs his chin in thought. "I see you want to learn how to understanding the spells array. That is more advanced spell-working than we cover until third year where you can start taking arithmacy and maybe runes."

"If I may ask how long have you been able to see the spell array in wand casting?"

 _Since Harry found and showed me a large old magical mirror in a unused classroom near the library the day after Christmas. When I looked hard in the mirror I saw what it wanted me to see, but the image was surrounded by complexly layered and intertwined arrays and script. I latter made a sketch of what I saw only I could remember the script._

At this I pulled the sketch from my pocket and showed it to the Professor. He looked at it for a few moments. "If what you are showing me is correct. I'm guessing you would like to be able to understand arraying like this and maybe being able to make some yourself some day."

I nod in reply.

"Your looking at a long hard road ahead in your studies, but it allow you many opportunities later on. Not too many witches or wizards seek to learn this level of magic. To do so you would not only need to learn runes and arithmacy, but also warding, enchanting and maybe a few others you'll have to study after your done here at Hogwarts. I can see why you are in Ravenclaw. You defiantly have a thirst for knowledge."

Again I'm blushing as I nod.

"I know you struggled some this first term with your verbalizing barrier with your charms and transfiguration practical portion, but your theory is spot on. Now hopefully moving on I'll speak with McGonagall about maybe progressing you to non-verbals. It'll mean harder learning curve for you, but in the end it'll be more worth it personally."

 _'What is learning without struggle or setback.'_

He laughed at that. "If you can raise your practical scores an 'E' by end of term I'll see about helping you advance toward the subject we discuss for next year." My face began to beam at this. "I might also pull you aside at times to explore this ability of your in seeing spell arrays and maybe develop it a bit more." He winked at the last part.

"Now I think we're near enough to dinner time to start heading to down to dine. Would you mind if I escort you to the hall." He stood and held out his hand. That I excepted and we ventured down to the hall.

* * *

 **A/N:** Caley's new ability that emerged this chapter is a branch off of her earlier budding one. Both will come to bare in the upcoming years.

On a second note I so wanted to put Hermonie in Ravenclaw where her character belonged, but then Rowlings couldn't of forced her relationship with Ron on us if she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 6:**

Wow the last chapter. Sorry if I put anyone off, I'll tell you now I'm not going for an all powerful character. Only a flawed one that is being shown how to overcome the barriers before her. I'll say over coming those barrier will not be without pain or suffering. Some of histories greatest heroes and legends had suffered just read about King Arthur, Hound of Ulster, Hercules, Perseus and many more. Look at superheroes Superman lost his home world and its citizens, Batman had his parents gun downed in front of him, the Flash his mother, Rouge could never touch the ones she loved without hurting them, Wolverine well do I really have to say anything for him (If you've read even a tenth of the stories about him you'd be nodding your head). And canon Harry Potter...

 _'Caley Signing'_

 _Written_ _text_

* * *

The castle of Hogwarts had been joyously calm and peaceful veiled it'd wintry cloak of pristine snow. It silence was broken by the return of student reveling in their exploits from their holiday away. With their return harold the renewal of the buzzing and mummering in full force on Caley's head. It was so bad that at the end of the second week Caley found herself being dragged to the hospital wing by Padma. Who kept threatening to tell Harry about the headaches if she didn't stop resisting. In the end Caley relented and walked with Padma the rest of the way.

When they or there the wing was basically empty save one or two beds with curtains drawn around them. Madam Pomfrey was walking about as they entered.

"Oh what brings you dearies in today?"

"Caley, She has been having precistant headaches." Padma spoke as I gave her a dark scowl. "She's had them since the beginning of the year, but they let up during the holiday while everyone was gone. Only to return worst than before with everyone's return, as well as her nightmares are starting back up."

I looked shocked at the last part. I didn't know my nightmares had returned. The one other thought that came to mind was Padma was a good friend, my first.

"So you had this before you came to me at Halloween and didn't mention it?" I nodded. "Ms. Potter its not wise to with hold information to the Med-Witch trying to heal you. Doing such could have adverse affects on your treatment. As it is I think if we start with a mild calming drought now and then to see if it helps. I'll want you to come back if it wears off ok." She hands me a vial. "You may take a swig once every six hours. that vial should last you three days. At which time I want you back here."

She turned to Padma, "You are a good friend to have kept an eye on her like you have. Ten points to Ravenclaw, loyalty isn't only a virtue of Hufflepuff."

...

It was towards the beginning of February that Professor Flitwick asked Caley to meet him in his office after lessons finished for the day.

As they sat again in front of his fireplace. "Now Ms. Potter I asked you here for a few reason first being that Madam Pomfrey has informed me about your headaches and I must ask how they have been affecting you?"

 _'It's only been a mild distraction and hindrance'_

"Ok. My other reason is to discuss briefly is that I've talked to the Headmaster about your seeing spell arrays as spells are cast and he has expressed interest in this. So I have decided to set aside some time for us to explore this a little bit. So every other Monday starting next week we'll meet for an hour or two in an unused classroom near Ravenclaw Tower. I'll be readying it between then and now. Just so you know I won't be expecting anything overly taxing. We'll mainly be going over what you've spells you've learned and their arrays."

"Its lucky in a way that I'm your Head of House, because when I don't always toas tmy own boat, but I was a Champion duelist back in my younger days. Anyways with the Headmaster's advice on how to proceed I've concluded that the best ways is to start how most duelist do. Learning and familiarizing spells and their wand movements."

"But that won't be all that we'll do, you'll have extra homework that you'll not get credit for until maybe a later time. As a Ravenclaw I expect you to understand not all aquiring of knowledge is graded."

...

So it was that I began my extra studies. After a few months I was nearly able to identify all the first year spells for Charms and Transfiguration on the first or second try. As well was close to being able to cast them non-verbally within three tries. As a reward Professor Flitwick taught me two simple blocking charms and a basic shielding charm. He emphasized that learning to cast shielding charms non-verbally would be bonus for my DADA NEWT Exams in my seventh year.

Professor Flitwick did also go into explaining that the more I practiced the easier casting would be and the energy toll for stronger casting would lessen. He'd demostrait by having me levitate different object of different shapes and weights (I found out there was a reason we started in class with feathers) for varying amounts of time.

In the time between my lesson with him Professor Flitwick allowed me to practice in the room in my spare time as long as I completed my work for my regular classes. Which I did.

It was about this time that I learned that Harry and his friends had got themselves in some trouble involving a 'dragon hatchling?' and Malfoy. Landing themselves a detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Oh If I could speak properly I would of told them off for how stupid they were, but as it was I had to settle for giving Harry and Ron a stink-eyed stare down.

The fun part was when Malfoy butted in with a smart remark and I turn my stare to him. He gave a gulp and backed down. I heard him mutter something of about "... only my mother gives stare like that." I saw him give a shiver as he hastedly walked away.

Ron laughed about this until I started to look back at him. He began to whimper like a scared puppy. "Ok Caley I think he learned his lesson. Besides there is something I need to tell you about what I saw in the forest. I think I saw the specter of Voldemore." Ron whimpered again as Harry said the last part.

I rolled my eyes, _'People don't even act that bad at the mention of Hilter or Stalin.'_

"I doubt they know who they were here."

...

As my extra lessons progress and improve so did my practicals. I had raised myself to the top five in most of the classes for the year. I did try to help Harry when I could so he wasn't relying so much on Hermionie, but she said it was ok. She found that in helping them she understood the material more then just memorizing it.

It was around this time that I noticed Tom was more lethargic than normal and appeared as if he had grown to a size twice that of a normal house cat.

...

My headaches continued to plague me and I frequent the hospital wing on a regular basis for relief. Until one time as I was leaving Potions Professor Snape asked me to remain after for a few moments.

"Now It has come to my attention that you are the one who is near single handedly depleting the schools stocks of calming droughts outside of the students sitting they OWL or NEWT Exams this year." I couldn't tell if he was asking or telling me this. "I can tell by your frozen stare that it is true. From the symptoms Madam Ponfrey has told me I think this book might help you more than just these potions. Potions that you will help me replenish this weekend. I'll collect you after breakfast saturday. You are dismissed Ms Potter."

With that I left to join the rest of my housemates for our next class. It wasn't until I made it to my next class that I looked at the book Professor Snape had given me. _Taming the Mind By Silvia Malfoy-Prince_. Flipping it open a note fell out.

 _Ms Potter,_

 _This book will help with you'll be able to better manage your headaches without the possible side effects of too many calming droughts. The first six chapters will be more helpful._

 _P.S. Do not share nor tell anyone I_ _LOANED_ _you this book. I expect it back by end of term._

I then slipped it in my bag before anyone noticed or asked what Professor Snape wanted. She settled in to her DADA class with the stuttering Professor Querral. It was sad she learned more for her book and time in the library than in this class. Most of her Ravenclaw housemates were like her in that regard. The lump of them held the highest scores in the theory portion of the class save for Hermionie Granger and a few Slytherins. Practicals were the only fault for her in this class do to her speech issue hindering her spell-casting. Even though there aren't too many spells being taught this year in this class. It's more about minor household magical creatures with their pros and cons.

Most of her class was done with their homework before class was over since a few had overheard what the assignment would be from exiting Gryffindors who had the class before them. Like most of her housemates she learned more from just the school textbooks than the professor in DADA and if they had any questions they would just ask an older Ravenclaw or Professor Flitwick was more then happy to answer an inquisitive first-year's questions.

...

In the last two months before the end of year exams begining, I read and started to practice the books teaching. It started with breathing exercises and built up to meditating. It listed the benefits of learning of the various exercises. Such as calmer temper, more focus thinking, better information retention, stress relief, etc., all the way up to beginning to build mental defense barriers.

I began to notice that a few control breaths and a couple moments of mental control exercises helped to block out most of the background buzzing and mummerings. That was until out of the blue during the middle of one of my exam a steady stabbing pain began to radiate from above my right eye with a mental image of Harry having the same pain. I was able to finish the day's exams.

My pains didn't go without notice because instead of asking Harry if he was having pains, I was drug to the hospital wing by Padma yet again. We ended up having our dinner there in the company of Madam Pomfrey, who wanted to make sure I was eating properly.

Afterwards I was released to go to bed with Padma escorting me there.

The pain was presistant over the next few days. It was only on the last day before my Potion's exam that I was able to meet up with Harry to ask if he was having headaches. He gave me a very surprised look when I asked him out right about them.

"It's nothing Caley, You don't need to worry."

 _"I can't help, but worry. Especially when you are having headaches too."_

"Caley I said it's nothing for you to worry about. So drop it."

With that he stormed off to his last exam as I progressed to the dungeons for Professor Snape's notorious final exams. Which I found was slightly over exagrated after having kept up with my studies and a little extra supplement reading. Through out the exam I'd get momentary spikes of pain with the only consolation being that Harry was having them too.

It was after the exam that I returned Professor Snape the book he had lent me.

In his usual snarly like tone, "I hope you make a better practice of following its advice than you did during your exam." He looked up from the papers on his desk, "Yes I did see you having a few painful flinches. Care to explain?"

I figited under his gaze, "I can't really explain other than to say its strangely a twin related thing."

That perked his interest. He stood from behind his desk and gestured for me to have a set in a chair near him. "Do elaborate Ms Potter." His face momentarily taking a genuin look of concern I would not of found so out of normal if it was anyone other than Professor Snape.

In the end of a moment of consideration I resolved to tell him of the last few days and my mental images of Harry sharing the headaches. Then of my confronting Harry and his reaction. Though my short narration Professor Snape just stood there and continued to after I finished only to go deeper into thought. After a few minutes he spoke, "I'll be honest this is a first. If not for the Weasley twins annoying habit of talking jointly as if they were one person. bouncing their part of a conversation between themselves without missing a beat." He gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of talking to them. "But you and Potter's link might have something to do with your curse marks." He stoke his chin as he spoke.

I looked at him in shock, I knew Harry had a curse mark in the form of his scar, but not me.

"I see by your expression part of my spoken thought caught you off guard. Yes?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you think that silver patch of hair above your right eye was normal? That it was 'normal' that hair would resist any and all coloring applications?"

"It isn't normal and given your shared historey with your brother. One can only assume exposure to a dark curse. Which I wouldn't know without extensive studies and research." He paused and took a breath and sighed, "It may also be a factor to your speech problems."

 _"Why? Why would someone do this."_ I signed with tears in my eyes as i lower my gaze.

"We may never know."

After that he gave me a vial of sleeping drought he wanted me to take before going to bed that night.

...

After dinner that night I took the sleeping drought and laid down with tom purring in my arms...

As I slept a strange dream started to develop. It started with Harry, Ron, and Hermionie walking together under a shimmering silver sheet. As they progressed through the castle it felt as if I was following them. Eventually to a locked door that opened with ease for Hermoinie's wand. Within laid a slumbering gaint three-headed dog and a playing harp. That stopped moving the moment they opened a trapdoor on the floor. They leapt in the opening as the dog woke.

Their descent was stopped by them landing on a plant that attacked them only for Hermionie to figure out how to get past after she realized it to be Devil's Snare. Once pass the plant they came to a door with winged keys and brooms. That Harry's quidditch skills won them pass to find them standing on a gigantic chess set. Ron lead them to victory at the sacrifice of him beginning injured by the Whiteside's Queen. The next challenge was a set of trolls laying unconscious in the corridor.

At the next impasse Harry separated from Hermionie and Ron after they figured out a Potion's riddle. Harry was to go forward as the Hermionie told Ron back to the hospital wing and to set an owl to Dumbledore for aide.

As Harry ventured forward through the flame barrier after taking a potion below him at the bottom of a set of steps with the Mirror of Erised and Professor Querral. He was demanding a 'stone' then removed his turban... PAIN... a face on the back of his head... PAIN... the face spoke something and then everything went chaotic. Harry laid on the ground and Professor Querral was crumbling to dust when their struggling ended and a black cloud screamed as to blow out of the chamber. White lancing pain shot through me as it passed Harry...

...

Padma woke to the sounds of Caley moaning in her sleep an d to jump out of her bed when she saw Caley thrashing in her sleep. Tom was on the edge of the bed with his fur raised and him hissing. Padma grabbed Caley to stop her thrashing and told looked to Tom. "Tom go get Professor Flitwick and Hurry!"

Tom leapt off the bed and tore out of the room. Raced down to the Common Room, through the passage to Professor Flitwick's office door. He meowed at the top of his lungs and began to claw at the door with his paws. Between the load meows and claws digging deep furrows into the wood door of his chamber's Flitwick had awoken and opened his door only to have to have a split second to notice that it was Ms. Potter's pet house cat. 'House cat he'd laugh at times its nearly half my size' his joked on occasion. In that time Tom had shot his head forward and seized the front of Professor Flitwick's night robes in his teeth and began to drag him from his room and eventually to the girl's dormitories. To the first year's room and see Padma holding a thrashing Caley Potter down.

Padma looked up to see Tom dragging in Flitwick, "Professor, hurry I don't know whats wrong. I woke to her moaning and thrashing. She won't wake, no matter what I do. She has also been saying strange things..."

"Arry, Ron, Minie... Fluffy... Evil Sare... Winged Keys... King Falls... Olls Seep... Potion Riddle... Arry mirror and Querral... Stone..." Caley's eyes were flung open and dilated wide unseeing. "VOLDEMORE!" She screamed as her eyes rolled back as tears started to form and fall from her eyes, tears of blood.

* * *

Professor Flitwick didn't know what to say says Caley was speaking, but the more she spoke the greater her concern then colasped. Forcing himself into action he set a charmed message to Professor McGonnagal

 _The stone is in jeopardy._

 _Potter faces Querral and He-Who-Not-Be-Named?_

In a flash of light it was off. He then turned to Tom, "Go wake Madam Pomfrey so she is ready for your Mistress before we get there."

With a quick nod Tom turned and bound out of the room once more to complete an urgent task. "That is truly more than an ordinary house cat."

"Your telling me Professor."

"Now lets get Ms Potter to the Hospital Wing."

Professor Flitwick charmed Caley's bedding to act as a levitating stretcher as Padma held her hand to calm herself. As worry flooded her system...

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating I had a few projects that needed completing and a few fanfictions that refused to allow me to stop reading. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. End of First Year

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter Seven: End of First Year**

Thank you for reading. This is my longest chapter so far. Please enjoy.

...

Pain... Sharp crisp lancing Pain shot through my head... My mind was on fire. I know not how long it lasted, but as long as I felt the pain I saw before me Two blood red eyes with reptilian slitted pupils. Surrounded by a smokey haze of a face in an expression of mid scream...

All went cold and black, but the pain was radiating throughout my body. until a distant spark of light flashed briefly to be followed by an explosion of warm comforting white light. As the light envelope me I found myself standing in a tropical garden. The only thing it wasn't a normal garden. This one wasn't green and colorful, it was a gray inky haze that would swirl as I moved through it. I was there a few moments before I saw two little dark skinned identical girls running through the garden happily playing as they went. I smiled at the happy scene.

That was until one girl tripped and fell only for the other to scream at the top of her lungs. I was suddenly standing behind one the standing girl. From where I stood I saw a snake retracting its fangs from the ankle of the girl that fell. Only for it to coil itself and raise up to show itself flare its hooded neck showing it to be a King Cobra. As it lunge towards the other girl a red light struck the snake inches from girl standing in front of me. As the red light hit the snake it bust into flames and vanished into a heap of ash.

A man rushed forward to grab both girl and swirled away with a load _CRACK!_

...

The inky garden melted away into a nursery. Knelt before a crib with two one-years in it. She was shaking as she spoke words I couldn't hear. Because as i looked into the crib I saw a little boy that looked like Harry would possible of if he didn't have his lightening bolt scar and a girl that look just like me babbling with a full head of black hair. There was no silver patch...

I heard a thud from behind me. I turned to see the that was there blown off its hinges. There in the doorway stood a tall figure cloaked in darkness. A darkness that swallowed all light near it, save the two burning red eyes...

...

The scene melted away again it me floating as if in water, but there was none. Only white light then before me the woman from the nursery floated in front of me in robes of the purist of white . Her red hair framed her face as if it were a flame. Her smile was a ray of sunshine that could banish the darkest of nights. Eyes that were like liquid shimmering emeralds, the same as mine. It was also as if looking in the mirror and seeing an older me, but I know better this was my Mother floating angelically in front of me.

I knew in my heart of hearts that it was her, Lily Evans Potter. She was more beautiful than I could ever imagine, even though never having seen a picture of her I just knew it to be.

I could see her lips moving, but even though she was close enough to reach out and touch. I could not hear nor make out what her lips were saying. Tears fell from her eyes like falling diamonds.

The silence was only to be broken when she started to fade away and her last words could faintly be heard. "... Harry will need you... Remember your father and I love you... We'll also always be with you watch over the both of you."

Before she completely faded she spanned the cavernous gap to kiss my forehead. My heart filled with such warmth and comfort in that moment my own tears fell...

...

The first thing I became award of was a great vibrating weight on my chest _**"You need to wake Mistrrress. You have slept long enough."**_

At being called _Mistress_ in my own head I jolted awake to see Tom staring at me.

 _ **"Yes, Mistrrress it was me, yourrr Tom that spoke. Keep calm. We are not alone. Talk later."**_

"Well I see Tom finally woke you. He's been laying on you for an hour or so swatting you with his tail. Trying to wake you." Said the aged voice of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. As he did Tom meowed in affirming his waking me. With a twinkle in his eye the Headmaster continued. "Flitwick isn't the only one who has noticed Tom unique behavior. I think I'll be te first to say you have the makings of a strong Familiar relationship here."

He pauses for some dramatic reason, "I won't be sure until you both return in the September for your second your. When I think I can arrange some testing for you two to see if its true. If it is you'll need some special lessons that will explain the pros and cons of said type of relationship, but lets not dwell on that we have other matters to discuss about what happened the night before last." I gasped, "Yes, dear child you have been unconscious for a whole day and more. What you saw in your dreams about your brother and his compatriots did happen. Harry did face Professor Quirrell and Lord Voldemort. He lives, but still slumbers. his friends are all healed up and be released, as you will be shortly. I expect your brother will wake in a few hours just in time to join us for the End of Year Feast."

"Before you go I'll ask the same of you as I will of your brother, please refrain form speaking to anyone not involved with the night. As it is a need to know sort of thing. You have a good friend in Ms Padma Patil. She only left your side when we told her she needed to go and that I personally would watch over you until you woke. Though I think it was hardly needed with Tom here guarding you." As he finished speaking he started to pet Tom's backside. Tom purred and ached into each stroke. "I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey that your awake."

 _"Thank you."_ I signed

"Your welcome. See you at the feast." With that the Headmaster left the hospital wing leaving me to wait until Madam Pomfrey came and released me to go back to my dormitory.

Before I left I asked if I could have a moment with my brother. She lead me to another section that was closer to her office. There on a hospital bed laid Harry. He was tucked in his bed as if by loving mother. In a way Madam Pomfrey cares for each of us in a mothering sort of way when we are in her care. I think as I reflect on all my previous visits to the hospital wing.

Looking upon Harry's sleeping face, I see the lingering remnants of fading bruises on it. If not for the bruises I could almost say he was having a peaceful slumber, but I knew better.

"Don't worry Dearie he'll be waking in a few hours. Just in time to be ready for the feast. So no need to worry I'll be watching over him until he does." It was then as I was turning to look at Madam Pomfrey that I saw a tray at the foot of Harry's bed laden with cards and treats of all kinds.

"Oh gifts of his admirers." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll give you a few minutes alone." Madam then left to go to her office.

I sat on the side of the Harry's bed and reached my right hand to first brushed my silver patches long loose strains from my face to behind my ear. I then leaned over and stoke Harry's face affectionately. ' _Oh Harry. Why did you have to do it? Why did I see what you did? Why didn't you seek out help? Or take me with you?'_ I thought as a few tears fell from my eyes. I was so happy that he was alive, yet also so lonely that he would do this without me.

' _No matter, I will still remain by you.'_ I mentally thought towards Harry as I leaned further forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

A few moments latter Madam Pomfrey returned and ushered Tom and me to go to my dormitory to prepare for the End of Year Feast and packing your things for tomorrow.

...

Tom laid on my bed flopping his tail back and forth, from one side to another with a thump each time it hit the bed. All the while as I organized my things as I packed them away into my trunk. A few books I stuffed into my backpack to maybe look over on the train ride home if I got bored.

 **"I doubt you will have time to be borrred on the train, Mistrrress."** Tom mentally spoke to me as our eyes met.

I began to wonder if I should tell Harry that I could some how hear Tom talking to me.

 **"I would advise against such a thing, Mistrrress. Not until we learrrn morrre about it."** Tom purring voice in my head. His advise sounded advisable.

Padma came into the room as I finished my packing.

"My sister Pavarti said she hopes your feeling better, though she insist on wanting to know what happened to you. Since all the school is a buzzed over what happened with your brother's trio. Not too many know or noticed you were in the hospital wing as well."

My face dropped a little. " _Am I so over looked when things involve Harry?"_

With a struggled face she held my hands with her's, "Caley you'll have to remember that in all the stories of the 'Boy who lived' there was never anything that mentioned that he had a sister, let alone a twin. Though after this year that might be changing." Padma spoke, "Mother wrote not too long ago asking if what she read in a article in the _Daily Prophet_ about your existing. There seem to of been a few articles since your appearance at the beginning of the year." She paused and I raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continued. "The articles asked if the rumors of you were true or hoax. Then a few later about being refused by Hogwarts to confirm or deigned. Apparently your causing a ruckus outside of here."

I had a feeling of confusion at this, _"What do you mean by ruckus?"_

"Your being the sister of the Boy Who Lived when up until your showing up to be sorted was the first anyone had ever heard of you." She paused for a moment, "Mother is expecting that there might be a few reporters waiting at the platform for you when get off the Hogwarts Express tomorrow."

Hearing this made me nervous and start to break out in a cold sweat. Tom took this moment to hop up on my lap and rub his face on the cheek not facing Padma. "Are you ok Caley?"

 _"I don't know. I just felt off at there being people waiting for me."_ I signed with a slight shake.

"It'll be ok. I'll be with you so will Pavarti and Harry's trio. If things get too bad Mother or Father will chace the reporters away when I introduce you to them."

 _"You want to introduce me to your parents?"_ I had a confused expression on my face.

"You seam to be surprised at my wanting to introduce you to my parents?"

I couldn't help it, but at that moment tears started to fall from my eyes. With shaking hands i signed, _"None of our classmates have ever wanted to introduce Harry or I to their parents."_ More tears were falling, _"Until coming to Hogwarts I never had anyone who wanted to be around me other than Harry."_

At that moment Padma looked between Tom and Caley, and then it really dawned on her just how alone her friend was outside of Hogwarts. It broke her heart to see Caley like this on top of what happened the night before last. "Oh Caley. Are you just now telling me you've never had any friends while going to your muggle school?"

I shook my head and signed _, "Our cousin would either chase anyone who might of tried by bullying them or spread mean rumors about us with the help of our Aunt and Uncle."_ More tears fell as more bad memories came to the surface _. "Harry and I didn't even know our names until we started school. Prior to that we were just Boy, Girl, Ungrateful, or Mute."_ At this I began to shake.

That was until I felt warm arms wrapping around me and hug me close, then I heard Padma speak gently. "I am so sorry for you. Maybe I can see if you can come stay for part of summer break. It'd have to be the latter part, because we usually go to India to visit relatives while Father attends to business affairs. We're usually back for most of August."

At the potential prospect of not having to endure the whole summer with the Dursleys my shaking and crying stopped _. "Would Harry be able to come as well?"_

Padma's smile strained, "Well I doubt that, Mother and Father are a bit old fashion in the area of boys coming over. Let alone sleeping over. So if you were to come it'd be just you. I don't think even Harry's BWL status and fame could unseat their view of things."

I was crestfallen at hearing this.

"But anyways I'll be writing you over the summer to see what I can do to help. Ok?" She looked at me with a genuine smile and when I looked her in the eyes I felt this bizarre feeling that she was telling the absolute truth and that she was really my friend. A friend I could trust. The feeling swelled my heart with a light of joy that push back many of the sadder thoughts of loneliness.

"YYYou aaare a tttrue ffriend, PPadma." I was left with a feeling of exhaustion with having said that. It was like I had to push an immensely massive door open a slight crack to be able to say that.

"Yes as are you a true friend to me, Caley. I'd say the only one closer would be our respective twins." she looked to the clock "We should be heading down to the feast. Hopefully Harry is out of the Hospital Wing."

At the thought of seeing Harry up at the feast I got up and rushed to our rooms bathroom to splash water in my face to wash away my tear stains. When I came out Padma had her wand out.

"Caley Mother taught me a spell to help alleviate the signs of having been crying. Its useful when going to be around crowds after a fit." She gave me an asking look that I gave a nod of ok.

Then she gave a gentle wave near my eyes and spoke something that I'd guess was Indian.

"By the look on your face I can take a guess and tell you, yes that was an Indian based spell.

...

It was shortly after Padma had met up with Pavarti and her friends from Gryffindor that Harry walked into the hall with his bandage still on his right hand . I quickly walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm all ok Caley. No need to worry about me."

I let go and took a step back so as to sign to him _, "Your my brother and will always worry about you. Especially since your so accident or dark wizard prone."_ I finished with giving him a raised eye-brow look.

It was about then Professor McGonagall told everyone to sit down so we could begin the feast. Harry and I separated and went to sit with our respected Houses and friends.

After everyone had seated themselves a tinging of a fork on a glass goblet could be heard ringing through the hall over the clamor of a couple hundred continuing conversations. before the ringing had stopped all other noise had stopped.

When the hall was all quieted the Headmaster stood. "It seems another year has come to a close and there remains a few things left to be done. One of which is the awarding of the house cup and the standings are as such. Gryffindor in fourth place with 312 points, Husslepuff in third with 352 points, Ravenclaw in second with 426 points and lastly Slytherin with 472 points." A cheer went up from the Slytherin table alone. "Yes, yes. Well done Slytherin... but I still have some last minute points to award." At this a hush fell up the Slytherins. "First to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, fifty points. Secondly to Ms Hermionies Granger, for the uses of cool intellect when others were in peril I award fifty points. And to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage i award Fifty points." Mummering erupted throughout the hall as many people realized that Gryffindore had just tied with Slytherin. "And lastly it take a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends when you know what is right. To Mr Neville Longbottom I award Ten points, and if my calculations are correct and I know they are. I believe a change of decorations is in order." He clapped his hands and the Slytherin banner hanging from above waffled as if a breeze was blowing and changed from green to crimson. From serpent to rearing lion. "GRIFFINDOR wins the House Cup."

The hall erupted in a cheer as Gryffindor, joined by both Husslepuff and Ravenclaw tables cheer the turn of events. All the while the Slytherins sulked at their presumed winning of the House Cup being snatched away from them at the last possible minute by the House that was in last place.

...

As we were leaving the Hall after the end of the feast for one last nights sleep before the train ride home for the summer break. Professor Flitwick called me to wait behind as everyone left.

"Ms Potter, with talking with Professor McGonagall we have concluded that with the changes your cat Tom has made over the course of this year. Particularly his growth in size he would stand out to the muggles in your families neighborhood. So with that in mind. Professor McGannogal and I made this charm for him." He drew from his pocket a Hogwarts Crested pendant charm. "This charm with go on his collar and when he is away from the school's grounds he will appear in all ways like a normal house cat should."

 _"Thank you_ " I signed

"No thanks needed. I'm always more then happy to help my little Ravens." He said with a broad smile.

I noticed if I looked and concentrated on the charm I could very faintly see archaic arrays about it.

...

Upon returning to my dormroom I fastened the charm to Tom's collar and told him what it would do. He later curled up with me as a climbed into bed for one last sleep before having to return to the Dursleys for the summer. The only bright part with it was that I had both Harry and Tom with me.

With that thought I fell into a restful dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next day feeling fully refresh and did a last minute check to see if I forgot to pack anything. Then to make sure I had a few books to read stoad away in my backpack.

I then ventured down to the Great Hall with the Padma and the other Ravenclaw girls for breakfast. We mostly eat a light breakfast of toast with jams and a few bacon strips or sauage patties. Tom had snuck in and snatch a few patties from my plate.

As we left I desided to be nice and told Tom to take one of the leftover strips to Ms Noris the caretaker's cat as a parting peace offering. He grudgingly did as asked.

He met back up to us as we were getting into the que for a carriage to the Hogsmead Station where the Hogwarts Express had just arrived and we readying for its journey to take us to Kings Cross Station in London. It was here that I saw Harry and told him I'd join him sometime after the train crossed into England.

He said him and his trio would try to get a compartment in the same part of the train as we came up in.

So it was for the first half of the ride that I sat with most of the Ravenclaw former first year girls with Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. They talked about how they were going to miss the castle and of the things they wanted to do over the summer.

It was about an hour or so into the ride that I got up and signed telling them I was going to join Harry for a bit, but told them I'd save my good-byes for when we reached the platform. We all laughed and smiled as I walked into the corridor and began making my way to Harry's compartment. Stopping every once and awhile to give a smile and nod to any well wishers as I went. Most of which either knew of my predicament or were with some one who did. So I was able to continue on with little issue.

Thankfully since the resolving of the Stone Issue I was finding I didn't need to practice my mental exercises as much as I did before, but every once and awhile I would need to pause to do so or Tom would brush up against a leg.

Unfortunately as I reach what I hoped to e Harry's compartment I saw Draco Malfoy and his trolls of cronies leave it in a huff. Only for Draco to stop with a smiling forming on his face that turned my stomach and as we made eye contact it turn more making me think I might puke any moment.

Then he spoke, "Well this is a Potter I think I can at least tolerate in a good way if you know what I mean." He gave me a wink. "Its hard to find a good witch who knows when to be quiet when with her betters. At least that's where you have a ones up on a lot of the Slytherin girls. I'll be seeing you later Potter." He finished in his snearing nazally voice as he strolled by. His trolls turned as to not bump me as they made by. I was still confused and nauseous as I reached the door to Harry compartment.

As I opened the door I heard Harry say in an annoyed tone, "What now Malfoy?" I looked at him with a raise eye-brow. Harry looked at me and gave a gulp. "Sorry Caley we just had a row with Malfoy."

 _"I saw as he left."_ I signed as I gave an involuntary shiver at what he said to me. As I sat next to Harry, Tom hopped up and laid down on my lap. I petted him as he purred.

"Malfoy is nearly as big a git as Snape." Ron spoke.

"At least we don't have to see him until we head back to Hogwarts..." It was as Hermionie spoke that I leaned my head onto Harry's shoulder and didn't notice that I was falling asleep. All I knew was that I was calm and comfortable in that moment. All things that could worry me had vanished for however a brief time as I sat there.

...

A/N:This ends the first year at Hogwarts. The next chapter will start the next year from the departing of the Hogwarts Express. Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are welcome, Thank you.


	8. Summer Break

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 8: Summer Break**

* * *

I was happily slumbering until I felt a hand on my shoulder give me little shake. I lifted my head from Harry's shoulder with heavy eyes. "Humm.." I hummed towards Harry.

"Caley you need to wake up we're just entering London. We should be pulling in to the station in a few minutes. We should be changing out of our school robes." Hermionie Spoke before Harry could. So the boys got up to wait in the hallway as Hermionie and I changed. We then swapped and we were in the hallway.

"Hope you have a good summer Caley." Hermionie spoke as we waited. I just shrugged in an unsure way. "Well anyway I'll be writing to the both of you over the course of the summer."

I smiled to her as the door opened and Ron's head poked out to say they were changed. So Hermionie and I re-entered the compartment. Just as the train started to apply the breaks and a little later pull to a stop in Kings Cross Station.

As people began to fill the hallway Padma poked her head into the compartment. "Caley, Mother and Father would like to meet you and Harry if he wants. Their just outside this sections exit door." I looked to Harry as he grabbed our trunks and handed me Tom's crate.

As we neared the exit I saw a great number of people on the platform and slight sting of buzzing hit me in the head. But that was easily blocked out as I saw tall stern well built Indian man with a head shorter beautiful Indian woman. No doubt the Patil twin's parents. Confirmed when they embarrassed the pair of girls. Padma then gestured us to join them. "Mother, Father." Padma spoke, "This is Calla Lily Potter and her twin Harry James Potter."

The Indian couple smiled and the man spoke in a thick voice. "It is a great pleasure to meet the pair of you. More so for your befriending of our daughters, than your proclaimed fame."

"Thank you Mr. Patil." Harry said in a nervous voice.

 _"Thank you as well"_ I signed. Mr. Patil looke to Padma.

"She said, 'Thank you as well.' remember I did mention that Caley here has a speech impediment." Padma informed her parents who nodded.

Mr. Patil looked to be about to speak when a clamor of voices and movement attracted our notice.

"Look its Harry Potter."

"Oh look there is a girl that looks like how I've heard the girl claiming to be his sister"

As Harry and I looked there were a bunch of flashes. Harry was pulling me behind him as Mr Patil's face turned dark, but his wife spoke out before he did.

"Begone you harpies, they are just children. Have some common sense and respect for their privacy. Or else." Mrs. Patil reprimanded them as if they were children.

One more flash and 'reporters' drifted away.

"Sorry." Harry squeaked out.

"No need to be sorry, that probably happens all the time to you." Mrs. Patil spoke in a now calm soothing tone.

"No that was a first. Hopefully it doesn't happen again anytime too soon." Harry replied.

Mr. Patil gave a chuckle, "I doubt that those vultures will completely leave you two alone."

"I'd like to talk more with you, but we are leaving for India early tomorrow and much to do before we laeve. It was a pleasure to meet you Harry and Calla Potter." Mrs Patil said with a nod of her head.

Padma and Pavarti bid us good-bye as they departed.

Not long after I began to see the 'reporters' creeping back towards us. When the Weasleys brothers with who I assumed to be their mother in accompany came towards us cutting the 'reporters' off. "Mum I'd like to introduce you to my best mate Harry Potter and his twin sister Caley Potter."

Mrs. Weasley looked at us for a good moment before speaking, "Oh Merlin's beard you are the Potters. You look just like them. Mind you I only knew them in passing, But Harry you are the spitting image of James when I saw him come to Hogwarts in my last year. Only with Lily's eyes. Caley, you are as pretty as your mother was, just with James' hair color." Harry and I looked at her in awe and I couldn't help the blush creeping to my face. "Well lets get you to see you to your guardians. They'll be on the otherside of the barrier, right."

All Harry and I could do was nod to signal yes.

Once we were through the barrier we could see Uncle Vernon pacing back and forth near a set of doors looking to his watch every third step and muttering to himself. As we bid the Weasleys good-bye I noticed Tom had shrunk to half his size, which was still on the large side for a house cat. He went into his carrier without any trouble.

Uncle Vernon was near ready to leave without us when we made it over to him. He made a point of pointing it out for the whole ride back to Pivot Drive to tell us how long he had to wait there for us. He waited a whole ten minutes. WOW!

* * *

As Soon as we walked in the door Aunt Petunia snatched our trunks and locked them in Harry's old cupboard under the stairs and Uncle Vernon put a lock on Hedwigs cage. They would of probably done the same to Tom, but I let him out of his carrier as our trunk were taken away.

We weren't home even five minute before we were put to work cleaning. They told us that Uncle Vernon had a few big potential clients that would be coming over for dinner the first was to be this Friday and the house was to be spotless and that harry and I were to stay at Ms Figg's during the dinner.

So the next few day Harry and I were cleaning the house top to bottom and then bottom to top and back again. All the while our cousin Dudley would whack us with his Smelting stick if we ventured near him or his room. Then also when we had to clean it three times a day.

One time he whacked me so hard on the back I fell to my hands and knees. Since Harry wasn't there he knelt next to me and whisper in my ear. "That's where a Freak Girl like you belongs around her betters." As I made to get back up with an angry red face. He whack my back twice more harder then before. As I crumbled to the floor, he walked out. "Now finish cleaning Freak Girl."

After finishing I went to the bathroom and pulled my top so as to see my back. There were three black and swollen lines on it. With greenish yellow around them and they hurt nearly as bad as when I was hit if anything bumped into me. Which Dudley made a point of whenever out of eye of Aunt Petunia.

My life was slowly descending into a form of hell. At least Harry could talk and scare the Dusleys whenever he strung some words that sounded like what muggle magicians say. Making them think he was doing magic. What he didn't realize was that whenever he did that the Dusleys would treat me worst. They'd just wait until he was out of sight then their torment would begin.

Uncle Vernon would restrict himself to either kicking my shins or just the usual verbal tear down. Aunt Petunia had added hitting me in the back of the head as well as pulling me aside to spank me was whenever she was angered. Dudley was by far the worst with his Smelting's stick.

Over the course of the next few weeks more welts and bruises were accumulating. A few of the welts on my back were starting to bleed from repeated strikings. All this time it was becoming harder and harder to hide the marks from Harry.

The worst came after our birthday.

At first we were surprised that Aunt Petunia was allowing Harry and I to make a cake. Both of us were secretly hoping that it was for our twelth birthday, but were not surprised when Uncle Veron asked how the cake for the Mason's was coming. They were the second business dinner party. As Aunt Petunia was starting to decorate it (the only part that she could do desently. The applying of it. I still had to make it so it would still be edible without worry of food posioning) when the phone rang it was Mrs. Figg calling to say she couldn't watch Harry and I that evening due to having broken her leg that morning when feedingher cats.

I would of laughed at the irony of the moment. Seeing how the Dusley's had gone out of their way to alienate Harry and I from the nieghbors so they would believe a word either of us would say about them. It also ment that no one else would care to have us in their homes. So after they had rehearsed their dinner roles my twin and I were banished to our room for the evening with only two pieces of toast that had the barest of dressing on them.

We were given a daring look of 'complain and that will be the last you eat for a week!'

Harry gave a gasp as he entered our room while I stopped to use the loo in peace seeing as everyone was basicly downstairs.

"... how would you know my friends haven't been writing us?" Harry said in an annoyed tune as I walked in to see a skinny creature more then a head shorter than me with green tennis ball sized eyes waring a stained and patched pillowcase for clothes. It made me raggy clothes look nearly new by comparision.

The creature gasped when it saw me.

"Dobby this is my twin sister Caley. Caley this is Dobby the House Elf. Only he can't tell us from whose house he is from."

I give him a weary smile and nod, then look to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He's here to warn me not to return to Hogwarts this year becuase of someone is making it dangerous this year for me."

"Oh no not just for you..." Dobby spoke, but covered his mouth. As he did I saw a stack og envelopes fall from one of the hands and they were addressed to Harry and/or I. I made to grab them, but Dobby ran about the room making a racket. that brought uncle Vernon thundering into the room. As he opened the door Harry tossed Dobby into his armoir

In a whispered yell Uncle Vernon spoke with red faced fiery, "What the bloody hell is with all this ruckus. You ruined my Japanese golfing joke."

" _Like that needed any help to ruin it'_ I signed and Harry couldn't help a slight snort of a laugh that further infuriated Uncle Vernon.

"You think its funny. If I can make this deal, you have no Idea the bonus I will get." He gave himself a smug satisfied grin. "It could make it so I wouldn't have to think of you two ingrate for the rest of the summer. Yeah..." His eyes gave a drifted look. "Anyways I'm warning you two to be silent or else."

He turn and hurry back to his guess.

After the last of his steps could be heard. Harry pulled Dobby out of the armoir. "See we have to go back to Hogwarts and give us our letters."

"NO! Harry Potter must promise not to go to Hogwarts."

"I can't we don't belong here." He gesture from himself to me. "We belong at Hogwarts." We both lunged for the elf. Only to miss and the elf sprint from the room and down the stairs. By the time I made it the the kitchen the cake was floating above who I had to assume were the Masons. Harry was making to grab it. When Dobby snapped his finger and the cake stopped hovering and fell on the Masons.

Uncle Vernon start yammering an apology accusing Harry and i of being mentally unstable. At which point they stormed out of the house.

After they left Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry "Look at what you've done. Do you know how hard it was for me to set up this evening? Do you know what you just cost your Aunt, Dudley and I?" He was seathing with anger. "And I evening warned you two FREAKS."

At the mention of that word both Harry and I flintched him in defiants and me in phantom pain. "I didn't do it. It was the house elf..."

Harry was cut off as Uncle Vernon open-handed slap Harry with his right hand screaming "No magic talk." I saw his hand desend back towards Harry one moment the next I was in front of Harry and the rightside of my face exploded with pain as the back of Uncle Vernon's hand connected with my eyesocket area with such force that I was on the ground seeing stars and my ear was ringing so hard I could make out what was being said for a few moment.

By the time I came fully to my senses Harry and I had just been locked in our room. Harry helped me to my bed. The right side of my face was still stinging and I could barely open my eye. With my limited vision I could see a large red hand print on the left side of Harry's face and his lip was busted open a little blood was visible seeping form the split.

From there it only got worse.

The next day after a meager breakfast for Harry and I, Aunt Petunia didn't take me from the room, but bent me over her lap and spanked me in front of everyone until I had a silent tear streaked face and an extremely tender bottom and upper thighs I couldn't sit without pain for three days.

The next I saw my face in the mirror I was sporting a massive black-eye and the surrounding area was a sickly green. I let my white patch of hair hang down and the only good thing was that it hide the bruising from others seeing it.

Dudley was even more tender in his use of his Smelting stick. He still only used it when no one else was around.

"That what FREAKS like you deserve. You just cost me a dozen video game I earned from that dinner and Dad said him, Mum and I would of got a vacation to somewhere with a beach." _WHACK_ my back seared like never before. I was curled on the floor as I received another two equally hard whacks. "Stay down where you belong you FREAK."

He walked from the room. It took me a few moment before I could move and then It was only to have to crawl to my joint room. To see that Uncle Vernon had had bars installed on the outside of our window and Tom in his carrier with a lock on it like Hedwig's cage.

* * *

It wasn't until eight days after Dobby got us in trouble that things did change. In the most bizarre of ways. What else have I come to expect since discovering magic.

It was late in the evening when Harry woke me from my sleepless exhausted slumber. He told me that Ron and his twin brothers were outside our window. It took my a few moments for my brain to wake up and realize the problem with that statement. We were on the second floor of the house.

At that moment I heard a loud creak and screech as the Weasley boys ripped the bars off our window. Then they pulled their car along side our window urging us to get in. Harry told them our school stuff was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The twins hopped out of their car that was hovering outside our second floor window and picked our doors lock and were back in a few moments with our trunks as Harry and Ron loaded Hedwig and Tom in the back of the blue car.

I had just been helped into the car when Uncle Vernon screamed as he came into the room.

He rushes to grab Harry as he leaps into the car. Uncle Vernon may a lunge and snagged Harry's leg and dangled for a moment or to when his massive weight defeated his meager strength for his size.

After that the car was steered up into the clouds. As we drove in the night sky Harry was staring out the window the whole time. I only glanced out for a little bit as I leaned into the comfort of Harry's shoulder. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I did.

I slept until the car gave a lurch. When it did the first thing I noticed was that it was starting to get light outside and that we were flying over mostly open countryside with wooded areas.

I saw ahead of us that we were heading towards a weird hodgepodge house like structure that looked like a bunch of small buildings stacked on top of one another. it also had a few out buildings.

We continued to descend...

* * *

A/N: reviews are welcome and thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Burrow Arrival

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter 9: Burrow Arrival**

* * *

Once the car was hidden away in the shed one of the twins let Hedwig and Tom out of their confinements. Hedwig took to the air immediately and Tom took to prowling the unfamiliar grounds. As we crept to what I assumed was the back door the the 'house'.

Harry and I were amazed when we first walked in to find ourselves in the kitchen. It was both simple and rustic at the same time, but it was the warm wecloming feeling of the place that reverberated between us.

Ron broke the silence, "It's not much, but its home."

Harry spoke the words I would if I could, "It's wonderful."

I looked to the sink where a brush was cleaning the pots and pans sitting there. I was drawn away from it when I heard footsteps and a streaking voice.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Beds empty, no note, car gone." The squat motherly matriarch stood in the doorway glaring at the Weasley boys. Harry and I were frozen like deer in the headlights. Until Mrs. Weasley spoke towards us in a kind and gentle tone. "Why hello Caley and Harry." After setting us at ease she turned back to glaring at her sons.

Ron spoke up, "We had to Mum. They had bars on their window."

"No excuse, you better hope I don't put bars on your window." Mrs. Weasley sternly spoke to her boys as she approached Harry and I. She placed a hand on our shoulders. at which I had to make a great effort not to cringe as her hand touch one of the many tender areas of my back. My eyes watered and I had to bite my lower lip. Between the pain and unfamiliar affectionate attention.

I could hold myself together only for so long...

"How about some breakfasss..." Mrs. Weasley interrupted as my inner dam of emotions broke as her hand left my shoulder. I couldn't help it she just seamed to radiate _love, caring, and most amazing fierce protectiveness._ My arms shot out around her grabbing on to her waist as tears started to stream down my face and my leg gave out.

My only thought were I'm finally safe. Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon could hurt me here, and I fear not Dudley's Smelting stick here. However at that moment to injuries from said object seamed extra raw, because Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a tight embrace as she pulled me back up.

I didn't hear what she said as she guided me furthering their house. Up a set of stairs and into one of the rooms. That had the look to belong to a girl. it was as she closed the door and gave an extra tight hugging squeeze that I could not hold it back any long and gave gasp of pain that she noticed immediately.

Her eyes widened in concern. "I didn't hurt you did I deary?"

I couldn't look her in the eye as I shook my head looking down at the floor.

"I'd be a poor mother If after having seven children and couldn't tell by that look that you aren't telling the truth." She gave another loving sweeze and I gasped in more pain.

I could sense a storm of emotion brewing in her. A storm of compassion and promised protection. My dam gave way completely.

She lifted my head with a hand under my chin until I was looking her in the eyes as her other hand wiped the tears from my left eye. When she went to wipe the other she moved aside the white hair I had hanging down covering it. That she froze and and her inner storm grew, but she didn't let any of it outwardly show. She some how still conveyed love and compassion even though she was filled with near overwhelming concern.

What Mrs. Weasley saw when those strange silk like white hairs were moved aside filled heard with dread. She saw this little girl's right-eye with its vibrant green iris with surrounded by inflamed blood vessels in her eye. The skin in each corner still a swollen blue color and most of that side of her face either a sickly green or yellow color of a slow healing bruise.

She steeled herself for what she was hoping not to have confirmed by what she was going to ask this poor girl in front of her.

Looking her in the eyes she asked the kindest tone she could muster. "Deary did Harr..."

The girl gave a tremble, "Arry... No... ee... took... first... broke lip... Step in... took second." She was trembling more. Each spoken word look to have taken greater effert the one before.

Molley considered her next questions carefully before asking. "If not Harry then who?"

She was still trembling and now a look of strain on her face. "Uncle Ver..., Aunt Petu... and..." Her face contorted with more pain then strain. "Cous... Dud..." tears were falling again.

Molley's heart was breaking for this girl. with each struggled word spoken in her soft quiet voice, but hearing that more then one person was involved baffled her.

"There are more injuries then your black-eye? Aren't there?" Molley asked.

The girl face began to contort into that of a wide-eyed frighten animal about to bolt. Her breathing became shallow and more rapid. Molley did the first thing she could think of and that was to wrap the girl in a hug and affectionately rub her back.

the girl stopped trembling and Molley initially thought it was helping until she noticed that the girl went a rigid as a stone and tried to shy away from the hand on her back. She had an uneasy feeling at that along with a slight wet and sticky feel to her hand. As she lifted and looked it had a slight pink tint to it. Molley heart tightened up as she raised her hand a tremor ran through it as she brought it to the collar of the girl's top and pulled it back and the little bit of what she saw nearly broke her.

What kind of monster could do what she saw. She wouldn't know if it was luck or just happen chance, but her own precious little daughter started to stir awake at that moment. The girl in her arm froze at the noice. "Wait here a moment." Molley told the girl.

Molley walk the short distance to her daughter ginny's bed. "Ginny, I need you to get up. I need you to go and get my med bag. And be secret about it."

It only took Ginny a few seconds to become fully awake at her mother's tone of voice registered to her. As she scanned the room she saw a girl she hardly seen twice before and each time she was with... HARRY POTTER. Could this mean he was here? Ginny got out of bed immediately and tossed on a robe over her nightgown. Then hurried out of the room.

With Ginny out of the room Molley focused back on Caley. Yes that's the girl's name. "Ok Caley I think I'm going to need to see that back of yours." Molley said in a gentle tone.

"Nnnoo..." Abit of panic could be heard in the girl's voice.

"I can't help you if I don't see it."

Caley was shaking as she took off her top. Molley was horrified with what she saw. Caley may other way around. she was diffinatly smaller and much thinner. The poor girl beneath the layers of swollen, broke and weeping welt lines. the hidious rainbow of different color bruises. Molley could easialy make out the girls ribs and other bones. the injuries she also noticed didn't stop a the waiste line of the top of her skirt.

Molley was sick with discust. Who could be so vile to treat a little girl like this. Molley walked over to her daughter's bed and made it so she could have Caley lay on it. "Ok Caley I'll need you to lay on your belly so I can Treat your back."

After a moment of hesitating Caley relented to Molley's mothering nature.

It was at that moment with Caley lying there with her mutilated back exposed that Ginny walked in. The sight of which scared her. Harry didn't, he couldn't of done that. she dropped the med-bag as she distractedly closed her door. "Harry didn't do that did he?"

"Noo.. an.. no... can... tell... Arry." the smaller girl said forcible from Ginny's bed.

With out thinking Ginny blurted out. "What do you mean? And why do you talk so funny?"

"Be...cas... it... urts... to alk." Caley said holding a hand to the root area of her white patch of hair. "Urts so much." They saw Caley's eye roll to white and her head loll to the bed.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked.

"She only passed out." Taking a few things out of the bag, "I'm going to need you to gently clean her back with these. While I go make breakfast. Don't worry I'm bring you and Caley something. I... I'll have to talk to your father once he gets home."

"HELLO WEASLEYS" A warm man voice could be heard from below.

"Oh by Merlin's beard."

* * *

The kitchen area was a clamor of commotion as Molley walked in. It was just as she did that Arthur Wealsey was introduced to Harry And asaked when he arrived at their home.

"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back." Molly informed him in a stern voice.

Arthur got all excited, "Really! How did it go?" As he asked Molley elbowed him and gave him a look. "Right. that was very wrong boys, very wrong thing to do indeed. Now Harry you must know all sorts of things about muggles. What then can you tell me is the purpose of a rubber duck." He asked Harry

Before he could answer Molley spoke, "Arthur before you go asking the boy all sorts of non-sense, there is something of real importance we'll need to discuss."

Harry in a momentary loll in activity noticed Molley, "Excuse me Mrs Weasley how is Caley?"

SShe's resting. All the excitement my boys caused must of been too much for the poor thing." She finish speak as she made eye contact with Arthur and raised the eyebrow to out of the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, if you boys will excuse me your mother had something she wished to tell me away from prying ears.

They left the kitchen and Molley lead to the room Caley and Ginny were in. "What is all this fuss about..." Arthur stopped as he walked in and saw Ginny dressing ointment to the back of a girl that looked as if she were smaller then her. That wasn't what gave him pause it was the condition of said back with its ribs showing under a kaleidoscope of bruise colors, welts both weeping and scabbed. What stuck him most was that the girl didn't react to any of Ginny's administering.

Molley saw Arthur's wheels turning. "She passed out jus tbefore you got here. She hinted that she was injured in place of Harry." She brushed back the silvery white hair that was hiding her right eye. "She said she stepped into it to protect Harry. He probably doesn't know about half these injuries. Arthur I'm going to need you to distact the boys for a time. These injuries are beyond me, I'm going to need help. I'm going to floo Pomfrey for help.

* * *

Ten minutes later the healer from Hogwarts was waving her wand over the girl with a worried expression. "Oh, dear. If only I had looked at more then her headaches. We need to get her to St. Munges. There are worst things then just these injuries. Her core is unstable from healing her and overcoming her malnurishment. Left alone the extra stress developing."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, her body is trying to, but it can't."

Molley had a horror struck expression. "Molley if we don't get her there soon thing will things I honestly don't know what could happen." Pomfrey said with a saddening expression. "We're also going to have to tell her brother, at the very least. He cares for her and should know."

Molley looked torn as she stoked the hair of the little girl now in her care. "I know, its just their so young and she pleaded not to tell him."

"Ok then we'll stretch the truth a bit and not tell him the whole truth of the extent of her injuries. At the least moment I NEED to get her to St. Munges."

Molley's eyes were tearing up. "You take her. I'll tell Harry whats going on."

* * *

Harry and the rest of the Weasley menfolk were walking back into the house from their two-on-two quiddtich game. When he saw Madam Pomfrey and his sister, who was levitating in the large fireplace envelope in green flames a disappear.

In his shocked state he didn't immediately noticed Mrs. Weasley holding his shoulder as she spoke to him. "Excuse me I didn't catch that, what's happen to Caley."

"Harry, she worse off then I thought. I call Pomfrey here to help and she made the decision to take her to St. Munges." Harry looked both worried and confused. "It's a wizard's hospital and Pomfrey will message us with an up date as soon as there is one." She then pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review. Next chapter St. Munges, Diagon Alley and more...


	10. Chapter 10: St Mungo's

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter Ten: St Mungo's**

* * *

It was two days before I woke again, I would later find out and it was not to the find myself in the Burrow. I was in a white room reaking of over cleaning. As my senses were slowly returning to me I could just make out a voice that sounded as if far off, but I sensed they were coming from some where closer. Maybe from just beyond the curtain wall that surrounded the over starched bed I was lying in.

"... Doctor its been two days do you have any idea what happened." I heard Mrs. Weasley

"Well I'd like to wait until Professor Dumbl.. Ah here he is. Good to see that you could come Professor."

"I came once I heard there was an idea what had happened. Would of been here sooner Molly, but you know how busy things get near start of term." Dumbledore's lofty voice floated into the conversation.

"Yes, yes, its alright Albus. No more harm is done." Mrs. Weasley excused him.

"Well actually what we've found out was only by accident of one of our junior healers preforming a little known and near never used scanning spell." there was a brief pause. "The scan showed some confusing and alarming results. That if I hadn't re-preformed the spell myself three times to verify it correct I would never of believed the outcome."

"And the outcome being what doctor." Dumbledore inquired.

"That at a very young age this witch had multi-pal dark forbidden and unforgivable curses cast on her. One of the curses was the Cruciatus casted at least thrice and for long periods. That resulting in her speech problem."

"Oh, the poor deary is there any help for it." Mrs. Weasley's voice was full of concern.

"Molly let the man finish." Dumbledore

"Sadly that is the minor issue here. The larger are not knowing the other curses and that they have seemed to have strengthened with time."

"How so?"

"The scanning spell by fluke projected an image of her magical core. Here let me demonstrate." I couldn't make out the whole lengthy incantation the doctor spoke, but it produced a pulsing light the cast three shadows on the curtain. Two of which I know who they were and the third the doctor. "This is what a normal twelve year old witch's core should resemble, but this is her's." The light changed, but I didn't know fully how.

"Oh Merlin's Beard. Oh sorry." Mrs. Weasley swore.

"No need to apologize for being alarmed, Molly." Dumbledore assured her

"Yes as you can see her core is more then twice the normal size, which by itself is a bit startling, But these four thick sickly green bands are the concern. Where a normal core pulsates and can grow, these bands are preventing that and forcing her to work harder to fight the bands as she grows and the more she fights the thicker the bands get. so be gets a vicious reoccurring cycle. when ever an imbalance occurs a harmful expelling happens. From what I can tell another near fatal one happened a few years back resulting in her bonding with her kneazle at such a young age."

"Are you saying that her bonding with her kneazle saved her life?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, as best as I can guess the kneazle acts as an overflow and filter for the excess from her core. The thing is I don't know how much more of an overflow the cat can take, nor for how much longer. As you have seen it's easily twice, darn near three time the normal size he should be and with his own magical core. One of the few things I know is that if she didn't start at Hogwarts last year she would be a real world of hurt."

"How so, doctor?" Molly asked.

"When few really know that the reason we start wizarding schooling at about eleven is that outside of the first three years of life, It's the first major growth spur of our cores up to round our reaching mid twenties for the norm. Unless with extra heavy training, such as for auror, med-magic or another occupation that requires rigorous magic usage, other then regular mundane magical.

"Her core is already the size of an adults as a result of having to compensate for the compressing of those bands. It may look impressive, but the norm core of a magical child is not meant to sustain this kind of stress for so long. It's my opinion that if not having started at Hogwarts and began using magic and in doing so using enough of the build up in her system to allow enough of a relief so her core could pulsate what ever little it did her core would of gave out and been crushed. As is, we need to find a way for her to expend her magic on a regular basis to reduce the build up. While we figure a way to undo those bands. The one down side to this method is that the more we use our magic at this age the stronger and bigger our cores usually grow. So as you can see this will only be a temporary measure."

After a long pause Dumbledore's shadow gave a great twitch. "AH... I think it just might."

"Albus, What do you have cooking up there in your head." the Doctor retorted.

"Well the last time I spoke to Garrick Ollivander near Yule time. He had made mention about both the Potter children wands. I had told him he already told me of them, but he spoke that the girl's had more to it. His late father had made her's most particularly. It seems that as he was cleaning his back stores he found a long forgotten box that contained what was Garnock's tools and wrappings he assumed the remainder of the components of Calli Lily Potter wand. But he told me that wasn't it. What he found were two narwhal tusk bracer with rune etch silvery metal edging and each set with a thumb size oval blue sapphire. What Garrick could make out of his father's scribbled handwriting they were to compliment the wand."

"Albus I don't see how this could help" A confused Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Ah, But Molly, Albus could be on to some thing. In my early day of practicing there was a certain number who were still of the old belief that wands weren't the only conductors for magic. Staffs or amulets with certain jewels and runes, while vastly more expensive and more temperamentally fical with they're users were more powerful. Something about them being able to storage magical energies for later usage. Then in some cases amplify, but those were rarer and cost a small fortune to make."

"I still don't think I see how this will help, but if it can help her in anyway. I'm all for it." Molly in a motherly tone I've only ever heard from a distance and never really for me. I felt a tear or two slide down my cheek.

"If we are in an agreement to try this course of action I'll leave to have a chat with Garrick." Dumbledore spoke in a voice that faded as he spoke as if leaving the room with the last few words.

"I have patients to attend to before my shift is over in a few hours. If you have anymore concerns have one of the junior healers find me. She should wake ater another hour or so. Good day Molly."

"'Thank you doctor."

the echo of footsteps leaving the room could be heard. Then silence, I was all alone in the room and the gravity hit me. For the first moment I felt a slight bit of panic creeping in on me, but I pushed it down as a few more tears fell. This is the first time anything real about why I'm not like everyone else and knowing what I now do scares me.

* * *

It was an hour of restlessly staring at the curtains around my bed. I'd be the first to admit if I could speak that I was felling the most depressed I've ever felt.

Who wouldn't finding out that Death is literally looking over my shoulder at all hours. It was this state that Mrs. Weasley drew back a curtain and found me. Staring down at my hands fidgeting on my lap. I didn't notice that she saw the tear streaks on my cheeks nor paid much attention as she wiped them off.

"... Caley. Caley are you ok? Can you here me?"

"Ah..." I voiced as I shook my head. _"I was loss in thought."_ I signed

"Sorry deary I've not learned those weird hand gesture things you do." Mrs. Weasley gave a motherly pout. Then as if in a complete change of facial expression could change the mood. "Well anyways deary all will be fine in a few hours. When professor Dumbledore returns with a friend of his."

She said it as if those words alone would right all the wrongs in the world. I nearly burst in tears again knowing that they were only hopeful words I knew were too much to hope for. Now that I knew I was living on borrowed time. With no way to convey my feelings because here was one of the few adults that would actually care to listen to my woeful thoughts, but I have no way to communicate them to her. The tears I was holding back fell again.

A pair of gentle well practiced hands wiped my tears, "Why so many tears deary?" Mrs. Weasley said as she moved to huggingly smother me.

"... Heard... Doctor... Earlier... I cheat death..." The tears and sobs weren't only mine now. We cried together for nearly an hour off and on.

It was another hour after we had calmed down and both wiped the tears away that two shadows appeared on the other side of the curtain wall.

"Molly is it alright if we visit now." Dumbledore asked from the other side of curtain wall surrounding ue

"Why, yes Professor." She said as she drew the curtain open. Allowing Dumbledore and Ollivader to come into view.

"Molly i hate to ask this but could Garrick and I talk alone to Miss Potter here. What we have to discuss I would rather fewer people know the details then necessary. You understand." Dumbledore finished with a raised eye brow.

Mrs. Weasley gripped my hand with a reassuring squeeze and kissed my forehead as i could only dream my mother might of. The she stood releasing my hand with one last look to me with such kindness in her gaze. I nearly cried again as she left the room.

As Mrs. Weasley vanished from my sight Dumbledore pulled the curtain wal closed once more and drew out a long wand with several knots alone its length. With his back to me woove his wand with and incantation I couldn't make out the three or four word spoke and couldn't see the spell complete array.

But once completed he turned back around and addressed us. "Now with that done we can continue without worry of interuption or easedropping. Now Miss Potter I know you know Mr. Olivander here. He has by a twist of fate a possible means of helping you in your condition. Would I be correct in assuming you overheard most of the conversation from earlier with the Doctor?"

I knodded in agreement.

"Good, good. Garrick would you care to do as we spoke earlier." He finished turning to Olivander and stepping back as if to observe from my left as Garrick stepped to the other side of my bed. He placed a small ornate chest on the nightstand.

"Miss Potter you may remember a year ago when you and your brother were in my shop and were paired with the most precurular of wands. Yes?" Olivander asked in his dry wispy voice. I couldn't help, but knod in agreement. "Good, we all know why your brother's wand was a thing of interest seeing as to who was paired with its brother, but yours might be even more of a curioucity. As you know it was my late father who crafted your wand not I. It was also the last wand he ever made, I had held on to that want for over seventy years without anyone even closely worthy enough to try to hold it.

"But enough of that, I am here for a reason. Albus here has informed me of your condition and don't worry. What was and is able to be discuss will only be between us, I care nothing for gossip." With a momentary pause. "To the matter at hand in this chest," Ollivander placed a gentle hand on said chest. "Is the other remembrance of my father's work. I found it when I was cleaning up after you and your brother had visited my shop. As I was I found my father's old tools and some of his research papers that I've never gone through until then. It took me several months to read and understand it. You see in his later days near his death, his writing became illegible and full of gibberish. Though his work was better then ever."

"In this chest is the last of his work alone with your wand. As his writing acknowledged," Ollivander now picked up the chest and set it between us on the bed. "In here are works wrought of the leftovers from making your wand." The latch is undone and the lid is tenderly bracers set with a silvery white metal etched with tiny strange markings. As brilliant as the metal is what it was not what drew the eye the most, but the thumb sized sapphires set in the center of each bracers.

"These bracers are works of art as well as functional. " Dumbledore cut in.

"Yes, they are from what I can gleam from my father's writings they were made to work in conjunction with your wand. In a way to combine the newer art of crafting wands and the much older amulet or staff crafting. He spared no expense on their creation. The ivory is the same narwhal tusk used for your wand as well as a matching dragon heartstrings in each. The metal is mithril, an extremely rare metal more rare then Goblin Silver works. The metal heel of your wand is also made of the same mithril. The etchings are runes forming a wide range of spells and wards. You'll notice that the undersides are covered in more runes that no one save us will ever never know of."

Ollivander picked up one of the bracers and handed it to me. It was surprisingly lighter then I expected. Both the old men chuckled at my reaction to its weight.

"It is remarkable how light mithril is for how strong it is. Once refined and placed with enchantments it becomes stronger than nearly the most ancient wryms scale and resilient to all but their flames. As well as amplify set wards and enchantments." Dumbledore spoke in a tone as if giving an in dept school lecture about the metal.

"Yes, indeed Albus, as important as that may be the stones are the main reason for these bracers importance. Their a throwback to the days before the rise of wands. The bracers' enchantment will have any spikes in your cores energy filter into the stones and store it for later use, or you can place it there consciously yourself through a special form of mediation." He turned to face Dumbledore, "You'll need to instruct her as we had discussed earlier. It is not my place, seeing as you'll have to over see her at that school of your's."

I was still admiring the bracer in my hand trying to look at the underside. If I focused hard enough I could see a lot of magical arrays layered on top of and interlacing one another. The one thing I could conclude is that I had no hop of understanding how they worked together, let alone decipher more then one or two of the simpler ones.

One particular thing about them was how was I to keep them on they were so much bigger then my wrist. As if reading my mind Ollivander spoke. "A before you go wondering they will magically adjust to your wrist once they are activated and once that is done no one but you can deactivate them. It is a safety feature along with a few others such as a notice-me-not charm that you can lower at will. I'll be quite honest not even I can figure all the charms, protections, spells, and wards placed on the bracers. But even so they will easily do want is need to help with your core issues in balancing and regulating your magic. It'll just take a little of your conscious effect mostly at first then it'll be come second nature."

He then had me place my wand on my lad as I slipped both bracers on and Ollivander told me how to active them. I did as he said and the bracers shrunk down to snugly fit my wrist. They feel strange at first. Not uncomfortable just different and slightly foriegn. We then spent the next hour or so with them telling me how to relax and meditate, then channel energy slowly to as if I had been casting spells for hours on end.

Dumbledore told me that that would be a common occurrence for the first few months, but with time it should lessen. In the meantime I should only channel energy before I went to sleep to ease the strain on my body.

"... You will be released tomorrow. Arthur Weasley will be here to pick you up. The rest Weasley family and your brother Harry will meet the two of you in Diagon Alley they will be collecting your things for the upcoming school term."

 _"Is there anyway I could stop at one of our Gringotts Vaults. There are a few books of my mother's I think I'd like to look through."_ I asked Dumbledore.

"If that is your wish I'll give the goblins a heads up that you'll be coming."

I then gave a big yawn. as the two elder men rose. "We'll take that as our que to depart. Pleasant dreams to you Miss Potter." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.

"Remember unless to will the bracers to be seen no one can see them and they will not interfere with anything you wear." Mr Ollivander said as he reached to door.

The door had barely clicked closed as I felt myself drift off into a calm slumber.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was an important one for Caley. Just so you know the bracers aren't going to make her 'all powerful', nor cure her speech issue. But this chapter hopefully explained somethings. I was up in the air about giving them to her now or next year. It's just that it'd would better with what is to happen this year. Next year will have its own things going on.

Reviews are more then welcome.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11: Daigon Alley

**Unspoken Twin**

 **Chapter Eleven: Diagon Alley**

 **A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've had half of this chapter sitting for a few months while i worked out how to start the second year. All the while my mind wanted to skip it and move on the next, but things must happen in this year. In two or three more chapter i might move pass it.

* * *

Caley had already eaten a breakfast of porridge and fruit. Its bland lack of taste was still leaps and bounds better then anything she could of hoped to have at her Aunt and Uncles. Two hours had passed before Mr. Weasley stuck his balding ginger head in the room. Upon seeing I was awake he entered the room.

"Why good morning Caley, Molly sent along some of Ginny's clothes that she thought might fit you seeing as your about the same size." He handed me a small travel bag. "I'll step out so you may change."

Caley open the bag to see a gray knee length skirt, a light blue sweatshirt and a few other articles.

Once changed and as she was slipping on her well worn shoes Mr. Weasley stepped back into the room. "Well I see your ready. I already took care of your release paperwork." He spoke as they left the room and started towards a huge ornate stairway. "We'll Meet up with Molly, Harry and the other kids in Diagon Alley." We continued down three flights of stairs to an equally large entry hall with half a dozen fireplaces on opposite walls.

Mr. Weasley ushered Caley toward one for some reason She turned a curious look to him as he reached to grab a handful of powder from a pot alongside the fireplace. He gave a slight start when he saw the looked on Caley's face "... Oh you never." he gestured to the fireplace. "You never used the floo before? Oh yeah, right... Well you see these fireplaces," He gestured to the fireplaces all around the room."And many more are connected to a floo network. So as to provide safe magical transport between points in the network. They are the safest and best ways to move about with under aged or small groups of wizarding people within muggle areas. We'll be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Seeing as... well... Ah you can't speak. You'll need some help."

"To use the floo you'd need to say your destination in a clear voice... So umm you see how this could normally be a little difficult for you. So anyway here." Mr. Weasley had stepped into the fireplace and offered his empty right-hand to Caley. "Grab a hold of my hand and hold tight. Then step right in. Next I'll throw the powder as I say our destination."

It felt strange to hear someone to give her an explanation in a fatherly tone she had only heard others receive. For a passing moment if she closed her eyes, she could imaging that this would of been how her father would of spoken to her. A tear slipped from her eye as Mr. Weasley threw down his handful of powder and spoke in a strong commanding voice benigning his gentle demeanor "LEAKY CAULDRON"

There was a woosh as green flames enveloped them without burning them. Then when they died away they were stepping out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. A bit disorientated Caley still clung onto Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Tom has Molly and the kids floo through yet?" Mr. Weasley asked the barkeep.

"No. Notch yet Arthur." Tom spoke with a bit of slur.

"Right, well when she does tell her I went ahead and took Caley to Gringotts as she requested to." Mr. Weasley said as he gently ushered her to the back where the gateway to Diagon Alley was. As the archway morphed to open up the marketplace was revealed to be a slurry of activity. As Mr. Weasley lead the way to Gringotts they were stopped every so often by someone asking how he was doing or trying to strike up a conversation. Only to have Mr. Weasley say that he had something important to take care of asked them to floo him later at the house or send an owl.

It was after the dozenth or so person that we reached Gringotts. Luckily there was an open teller when we walked in.

"How may I assist you today?" The goblin teller said in a sneering voice.

"Ms. Potter here would like to access her vault." Mr. Weasley informed.

"Does Ms. Potter have her key? If not, her wand would suffice at the moment."

Caley stepped up and handed her ivory wand to the teller. He took the wand and stepped away only to return moments later with Griphook.

"Ah Ms Potter how may I help you?" He asked as he handed her, her wand back, then a parchment and a fountain pen.

She took her wand and pocketed it. Then the paper and pen, quickly writing, ' _I'd like to take some of my parents' schoolbooks. Do you have a satchel to carrier them in?"_

Griphook pulled a scroll from a pocket and looked over it. "Ah there is one already in said vault according to our list of inventory for the vault you visited last time. I'll try and locate it when we reach it." He bowed. "Now if you would follow me we'll head down immediately. Your escort will have to wait here."

Caley nervously stepped away from as I followed Griphook to the carts. Vaguely remembering the last time riding one.

"It'll be ok. I have some business here to deal with myself. Take your time. I should be done and waiting here before you get back." Mr. Weasley assert her.

* * *

The ride to the vault was just as hair raising as it was before for Caley. As soon as the vault was opened they stepped into to look around.

It only took Griphook a few moments to find a well worn brown leather over the shoulder satchel that was listed on the inventory list.

He then brought it to Caley who was busy sorting her parents' old school books and notebooks. When she first saw the satchel she was a little confused at it. It looked to only be able to carry only a few books.

"From your expression I see your a bit confused. This satchel has been charmed in a similar way as your trunks. This one's enchantments enable it to hold a small library or such. All the books here will fit with plenty more room." Griphook said as he handed it to her. "The other enchantments make it always as light as it is now, continuous durability, and protection from the elements. Keeping everything held in it safe from weather and outside spells. Real quality charm work."

As Caley took and looked at the leather satchel she saw on the face of the flap an embroidered white calla-lily. Tears were in her eyes. This satchel connected her to her mother in so many ways now just at a glance.

After a moment she wiped her tears and proceeded to load the books and notebook into the satchel with ease. Afterwards it looked no different then before. Not a bulge nor change in weight. With barely a thought she added a few handfuls a gold galleons to the satchel.

* * *

As Caley and stepped out of Gringotts Mr. Weasley directed her to Flourish and Blotts bookstore. "Molly said that she had to come to a book signing by her favorite author."

As they were about to step in the entrance was blocked by a man in black robes and cloak. He had an orate black hat resting on long free flowing light blond straight hair. "... red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second-hand book. You must be Weasleys."

Mr. Weasley stiffened as he stepped forward. "Lucius."

"Ah well, well Weasley senior." The blond man spoke as he turned to face Mr. Weasley. "I'd say with all the extra raids the Ministry would be paying you extra for the overtime, but with the state of these. I say otherwise. What a disgrace for a wizard you are and not even descent pay for it."

"We have different opinions of what is a disgrace to being a Wizard is, Lucius." Mr. Weasley stepped closer to Lucius Malfoy.

It was at that moment Caley could see Harry and he saw her. "CALEY" Harry rushed forward to hug her. Bumping Mr. Malfoy into his son Draco.

"How rude, but what else is to be expected consorting with lesser families... Ah who do we have here." Lucius looks at Caley for the first time and his eyes widen slightly."Your mother was right Draco she does have a bit of the Black look to her." He then snatched her right hand in his. "Your grandmother looks to win out over the Potter in your blood. Draco also says your a Raven amongst Gryffs. Just like her." He then kissed said hand, making her give a shutter as her skin cringed to the touch. "Come Draco, lets not keep your mother waiting any longer than she has already has." they turned and left.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Caley as she wiped the back of her hand on her skirt.

"By Merlin the tales are true." A loud flamboyant voice could be heard from much further in the shop. "There is a Second Potter." The voice drew near and Caley saw that the voice wasn't the only thing that was flamboyant, but so was the 'man' the voice belonged to with his violent velvet immaculate robes, overly puffy styled blond hair and blindingly bright smile. He leaned forward and grabbed the same hand she was wiping. "Gildaroy Lockheart extraordinary and new Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Art Professor." He too kissed her hand.

She was wondering why everyone was kissing her hand as a flash caught the corner of her eye.

"Just like her brother, Harry Potter, she will be receiving my complete works free of charge." He smiled and walked back into the depths of the shop so as to resume his signing.

All the while Caley cringed in disgust at the thought of the two men who had kissed her hand. Both have left lingering feelings of different, but equal revoltion.

* * *

While Mrs. Weasley remained to get books signed and pick up the remainder of everyones' class book lists. Mr. Weasley took them to collect the rest of their school material.

After the shopping was done they waited at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Each with a treat of their choosing.

A little after everyone had finished their tasty morsels Mrs. Weasley finally arrived with a bulging bag. "Alright lets head home I have supper yet to make."

They all headed to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the Burrow where they spent the remainder of the holiday enjoying the joys of good company for the first time for both Harry and Caley.

Even with all the fun and excitement Caley could not completely overlook the obvious state of the Weasley household so amongst the chaos of the rush to load the up into the Weasley car to leave for the Hogwarts express Caley placed a handful of galleons from her satchel on the kitchen counter as she left with a note saying 'THANK YOU for all your help.' with the coins.

* * *

It was nothing less then hurried chaos. Even though the Weasleys left the burrow early, whatever time they would of made it early by was loss by three return trips to the Burrow. First being one of the twins forgetting one of their what nots. Then Rob remembering that his pet rat was still asleep on his bed. Lastly was Ginny needing her dairy.

So after those three return trips they made it to Kings Cross Station A little before a quarter 'til noon. Hence the rush to reach Platform 9 3/4 before the Hogwarts Express left at noon.

Percy went through the barrier first. Quickly followed by the twins, who had Ginny and Caley's luggage split on their trolleys. Mrs. Weasley had a hand on Ginny's shoulder to help her through seeing as it was her first time riding the Express. Mr. Weasley had a hand on Caley's own shoulder and Tom in his carrier in the other. Seeing as her health scare he was reluctant to leave her side until she was on the train. Once the two were through the barrier. He quickly handed her, her luggage and saw her to the steps. Where Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug right after having gave Ginny one.

Once Mrs. Weasley was done the train whistled and Padma was there to grab Caley's hand and pull her along to the compartment she was sharing with her twin Parvati and her friend Lavender. Caley urged Ginny to follow, but she saw a blond girl that she knew was another first-year to sit with.

The compartment that Caley was lead to was full of giggling. Even more so when she was ushered in.

"You have to tell is he as dreaming in person as he is in is book? I would of went to his signing, but we were still vacationing along the coast." Lavender said within the span of two seconds.

"We were just returning from Our Great Aunt's in India. So we just have to know."

Caley gave the a confused look, while signing, _"What are you talking about?"_

The two giggled again as Lavender produced a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on the front page was two large photos the first one was of Harry holding a stack of books in hand with the flamboyant blond-guy front Flource and Botts. Then the other was of when said blond kissed her hand.

Seeing it gave her the creeps. "And just think He announced that he'll be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Lavender said in a dreamy tone.

Little more then more gossiping ensued after that. So it was with that Caley sat next to the window staring out as the city scenery gave way to countryside and the motion of the train lulled her to sleep.

* * *

It was sometime later that Padma woke Caley up gentility. "It's time to get changed. We should be arriving shortly."

Caley got up same as the others. Only difference was she pulled her school set from her satchel and not her trunk like the others.

It was a few minutes afterwards that a knock was heard on the door. "Is Caley awake now?" Came Hermoine's voice from the otherside.

"Yes, she is and you may come in." Padma replied. "Have you found them yet?"

"No, I haven't and neither has anyone else since they were on the otherside of the barrier." Hermoine informed. Caley was loss at what they were discussing. "You don't seam concern their missing." Hermoine said directing their discussion towards Caley, who gave a confused look.

"She's been out since a little after we started through the countryside. She hasn't heard yet that they haven't been seen on the train... Caley I don't know how to put this Ron and Harry aren't on the train." Padma informed her.

Caley was still confused she would of sworn that at that moment her senses were telling her that Harry was no further away then he ever was when at Hogwarts. But then the distance

"Well, we'll be arriving soon. So everything will be sorted out." Parvati spoke up.

As the last of the sun's light faded and the night darkened the train started to slow as Hogsmeade came into view. Within the next twenty minutes the Express was stopped and students started to disembark the train.

As their compartment's party stepped off the train Caley could see and hear Hagrid calling for this year's lot of first years.

"Why ello Cawlie, Ya second ear get to take the carriages to da Castle." Hagrid gestured to a line of black carriage with strange creatures harnessed where horses normally would be. As her party neared Caley would mentally note that they did like a little horse-ish. In a skeletal, hairless,

"Oh Horseless carriages, come on Caley." Parvati pulled her arm.

"Seriously, Muggles have been using cars, horseless carriages for nearly a century now." Hermoine spoke in a tone as if she were a young Professor McGonagall.

 _'But these aren't horseless. There is a strange horse-like skeleton creature with wings pulling them.'_ Caley signed to the carriage occupants.

At that description Lavender paled as her face filled with fright. "Caley are you sure?"

Caley cautiously nodded, yes.

"Caley, what your describing would be thestrals. They are known as omens of impending death to those that see them." Lavender spoke in a chilling tone.

Caley felt her spine chilled and her right hand rubbed her left forearm where her bracer was hidden from view by her sleeve and magic as a slight bit of panic crept up on her. It was no where as bad as when she first got to the burrow, but she did still need to close her eyes to calm herself. Memories of being in the hospital a few weeks ago shadowed her thoughts. She shuddered as a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Caley you ok." Padma asked in a gentle voice.

Caley's eyes were closed as she nodded an ok.

Padma gave Lavender a dark look soundlessly mouthing 'was that really called for' as Caley turned away from everyone to look at the castle and grounds as the surrounding forest gave way to open grounds.

* * *

Caley was so focused on her mental exercises she didn't notice as Padma wordlessly guided her to the Raven claw house table. It was as they were starting to sit that she came to and remembered word that Harry and Ron were indeed missing as everyone was seated.

Worry filled her as Professor McGonagall walked the length of the Great Hall with a stool in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other. As she sat the hat on the stool as she set them down. Caley thought of Harry and could swear she felt her brother was near. Blocking out the Sorting Hat's singing and first years parading in. She felt eyes go unfocused and haze.

The Hall gave way to vision of grey hazy dungeon room filled foggy mist. Two shadow shapes that appeared vaguely like Harry and Ron standing in front of a 'shadow desk' and on the other side loom a definitely Snapeish Shadow with his hook nose. It looked as if it were scalding the her brother and his friend's shadow-selves. It played like a silent film to her save for the staticy whistle hiss in her ear...

* * *

Padma was had listened as the Sorting Hat finished its song and begun its Sorting as she looked to Caley sitting rigid next to her. She looked closely at her and noticed her face was stoic and her eyes. Her eyes' pupils pin points as if focus on a single spec of distant dust. Her Iris' that were a vivid emerald green were now also glowing.

Padma was about to give Caley a shake, but an air blond new first year raven spoke, "I wouldn't do that Nargles and Worshackles are overly protective of those in the middle of farsight. You'd do better to catch her as it's fading now.

Padma looked back and the glow was indeed fading and Caley was starting to sway in your seat. She put her arms around the swooning girl.

* * *

Caley's vision had faded from grey and shadows to complete black and a wave of fatigue. Before the colors filling the Great Hall bombard her wide opened eyes. That she closed at her first chance. As her senses re-originated themselves. She noticed arms embracing her and the Headmaster's distance voice "...Bibity. Wabba. Yakity. Abbra."

And then the feast began.

"You'll want to eat the Far-sight is draining with first use" The airy Firstee said.

Caley then felt both nauseous and suddenly ravenously hungry. Trying to decide which was stronger. In the end hunger won out as she dove into the dishes in front of her. luckily she was able to retain enough control to be mindful of her manners. If she hadn't she'd probably of behaved as bad as Ron as he ate. The mere thought of that gave her momentary pause.

"Are you ok? You gave me a start." Padma asked with concern.

Caley nodded as her hunger subsided and her head began to ache.

It was a half hour later that Padma was helping Caley up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower that she saw Harry and Ron exit the stairs to the corridor that led to Gryffindor tower.

If not for needing Padma's help she would have gone after them, but her tired body was calling longingly for her bed. Not long later she was laying in her four posted bed in her nightshirt. In Her arms purring was Tom in his full size. With each of his purs a pulse of calming and soothing vibration soothed her off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive comments and reviews most welcome.


End file.
